


I Like The Way You Bend For Me, Baby

by mybuchanan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybuchanan/pseuds/mybuchanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uni AU, gdzie Harry jest pracującym na pół etatu instruktorem jogi z twardymi sutkami i obcisłymi legginsami, a Louis zdecydowanie nie jest nim oczarowany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Like the Way You Bend for Me, Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466161) by [TheCellarDoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCellarDoor/pseuds/TheCellarDoor). 



> Tłumaczką tego powiadania jest [Romeo](http://6romeo9.tumblr.com/)

\- Chodź ze mną na jogę.

Louis zatrzymał się, ale tylko po to, żeby otworzyć piwo przy pomocy obdrapanego już blatu kuchennego. - Słucham?

\- Ja. Ty. Joga, jako towarzyski wypad, w centrum studenckim.

\- Jak to towarzyski wypad?- Kapsel od butelki odpadł i z brzdękiem wylądował na podłodze. Louis wziął łyka, a jego głos był obrzydliwie płaczliwy, gdy znów przemówił. - Wypad towarzyski powinien być zabawny. Jak, pójście do parku rozrywki, albo na łyżwy, żebym mógł zobaczyć jak upadasz na tyłek. Ty nigdy nie traktujesz mnie w porządku.

Zayn opadł na krzesło w porażce i oparł czoło o skrzyżowane na blacie ramiona. -Proszę, Louis?

Cholera. To było to, Louis wiedział, że Zayn nie lubił o nic prosić. Był zbyt dumny i uparty. Nie mówił “proszę” tak długo, jak tylko mógł tego uniknąć. Cholera. - Kurwa.. Niech ci będzie.

Zayn zerwał się, tańcząc wokół Louisa z tak szerokim uśmiechem, że Louis zmartwił się, że jego twarz przełamie się na pół. Miał jakieś niejasne przeczucie, że właśnie został oszukany przez swojego przyjaciela.

-

\- To będzie dobre dla ciebie - powiedział Zayn, szturchając go w bok, kiedy szli. Louis kopnął ponuro kamyk, obserwując, jak przetoczył się przed nimi i wpadł w trawę. - Spalisz w końcu wszystkie te śmieciowe jedzenie, które trafia do twojego tyłka.

\- Jak śmiesz! - wykrzyknął Louis dramatycznie, klepiąc się w prawy pośladek.- To jest pierwszej jakości tyłek, a ty jesteś zwyczajnie zazdrosny, bo nie masz wcale!

Jakaś starsza pani przeszła obok nich, obczajając go w wcale nie tak subtelny sposób.

\- Widziałeś to? Chciałaby kawałek!

Zayn klepnął go w tyłek, zanim Louis zdążył uciec od niego w swoim “ninja tańcu”. Zayn zawsze był dupkiem. - Nie możesz jej winić.

\- Stary, musimy ci w końcu kogoś znaleźć. Mam na myśli, wczoraj. Nie jestem pewien, czy wytrzymam dłużej bycie tak molestowanym - powiedział Louis, odskakując na bok, żeby uniknąć uszczypnięcia.

\- Nikt nie równa się z tobą, Loueh. Zawsze będziesz moim ulubieńcem.

\- Lepiej, żebyś nie kłamał, bo będę bardzo zdenerwowany.

\- Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił.

Szli przez chwilę w milczeniu, aż Louis nie wytrzymał. - Właściwie od kiedy jesteś tak bardzo za tymi wszystkimi rzeczami, Zen?- Zachichotał pod nosem.- Załapałeś? Zen?- Był cholernie zabawny.

Ale Zayn wydawał się z tym nie zgadzać, ponieważ wywrócił oczami. To już piąty raz dzisiaj. Nie, żeby Louis liczył. - Pomyślałem, że może chcesz spróbować czegoś nowego. Trochę poćwiczyć, zamiast grać ciągle tylko w piłkę.

\- Czy joga w ogóle się liczy? Jak trudne to może być?

-

Mały róg siłowni został przesłonięty ciężkimi, ciemnymi zasłonami, a światła przygasły, odbijając się nikle od wypolerowanej podłogi. Ludzie przestali kręcić się dookoła i zdjęli buty, rozkładając swoje maty. Louis był całkowicie pewien, że to go zniszczy. Ale musi udowodnić Zaynowi, że jest lepszy. Bo czym byłoby życie bez zabawnych konkurencji, co?

Miał właśnie kopnąć swoje buty na bok, gdy na salę wszedł wysoki, opalony, kędzierzawy mężczyzna. I nagle Louis był bardzo zadowolony, że założył akurat swoje najbardziej “chodź do mnie” joggersy, które idealnie ukazywały jego najlepsze części ciała.

\- Myślę, że już wiem, dlaczego chciałeś tu przyjść. Mam nagłą przemianę serca.

Zayn westchnął niczym zauroczona czternastolatka. - Pasuje, prawda?

\- On może zginać mnie każdego dnia. A nie robię tego tak po prostu dla każdego. - Właściwie to był tylko jeden raz i to było bardziej niż rozczarowujące. Louis nie lubił o tym rozmawiać.

\- Jego cholerne ramiona - Zayn szepnął z podziwem. - Takie silne. Myślę, że mógłby mnie nosić z taką łatwością, jakbym nic nie ważył.

\- Ty nic nie ważysz. - Louis złapał za dwie maty, podając jedną Zaynowi. Wysoki, Opalony i Kędzierzawy nosił legginsy. Kurwa czarne, ciasne legginsy i luźną białą koszulkę z rękawami przylegającymi do jego ramion oraz porwaną bandanę w kropki, przytrzymującą jego włosy. Kim, kurwa, był ten dzieciak? I czy on trzyma banana w swoich spodniach, czy został po prostu tak naturalnie obdarzony? Kurwa. - Zamierzam wyjść za niego pewnego dnia.

Zayn uderzył go w ramię. Mocno.

\- To ja mam pieniądze.

\- Nienawidzę cię tak bardzo teraz. - Louis potarł ramię i wydął wargi, starając się nie myśleć o luce w pieniądzach.

Zayn wzruszył ramionami, jego oczy były coraz bardziej mgliste. Miał ten wyraz twarzy, jakby miał wysoką gorączkę, albo był na haju. Louis zaczynał się martwić. - Jego oczy są brązowe i takie szczeniaczkowe.

\- Powiedział bym bardziej, że kocie.

Zayn zmarszczył brwi. - Co?

-Co “co”?

-Nie, one są zdecydowanie szczeniaczkowe. Wiedziałbym. - Wskazał kciukiem na umięśnionego faceta, który obecnie rozciągał się jakieś dziesięć metrów od nich, z mięśniami falującymi pod jego skórą.

Louis był w stanie zrozumieć odwołanie, naprawdę był, ale jednak. - Och. Nie mówiłem o nim.

\- O kim mówiłeś w takim razie?- zapytał Zayn, rozglądając się i zatrzymując wzrok na Wysokim Opalonym Kędzierzawym chłopaku z przerażającą precyzją. Oni znają się zbyt długo, prawdopodobnie. - Instruktorze? Harry’m?

\- Harry - powtórzył Louis, mając nadzieję, że się nie ślini. Poklepał podbródek dyskretnie, żeby się upewnić.

\- Powinienem wiedzieć - parsknął Zayn, kiedy hipsterska muzyka zaczęła lecieć z głośników. Co kurwa Louis tutaj w ogóle robił? - Zawsze miałeś słabość do hipsterów.

\- Nieprawda! Gardzę nimi.

Zayn uniósł brew, odwracając głowę do przodu, kiedy Harry zaczął mówić. I, Chryste, jego głos. Głęboki i powolny, o szorstkiej krawędzi, jak w podczas niesamowitego seksu w czasie suszy. Louis miał kiedyś jeden taki bardzo długi.

\- Zliż ze mnie czekoladę i szepcz mi do ucha brudne rzeczy - zamruczał Louis.

\- Co?

\- Nic takiego.

Żaden gorący hipster nie powstrzyma go przed byciem tutaj najlepszym. To będzie bułka z masłem.

-

Louis był cholernie spocony, a mięśnie, o których istnieniu nawet nie wiedział, paliły go w proteście.

\- Dobrze, a teraz postawcie nogę w dół na wydechu.

Wydechu? Louis dyszał. Czy to się liczyło?

Zayn nie wydawał się mieć z tym trudności, kiedy prostował się z wzrokiem wciąż utkwionym w umięśnionym facecie. To było nie do przyjęcia. Louis chciał zobaczyć Zayna pocącego się, żeby zwyczajnie przekonać się, czy to było możliwe. Dla nauki.

\- Trzymajcie pozę przez kilka głębokich oddechów i poczujcie tą energię, przepływającą przez wasze ciało.

Louis zamierzał płakać.

\- Dobrze, a teraz się rozluźnijcie ludzie, świetnie sobie radzicie, jak do tej pory. -Harry uśmiechnął się; jego uśmiech był tak szeroki, sprawiając, że jego twarz wydawała się jeszcze bardziej śmieszna. Aha, i miał też dołeczki. Dołeczki i długie nogi, a do tego umięśniony brzuch, widoczny nawet przez luźną koszulkę. I jeśli Louis nie odczuwałby teraz tak silnego bólu, prawdopodobnie byłby już nagi.

\- Dobra, spróbujmy teraz czegoś bardziej zaawansowanego. Zróbcie to tylko wtedy, jeśli czujecie się komfortowo. I pamiętajcie, żeby skupić się na sobie, a nie ludziach wokół. A jeśli to zbyt dużo, to możecie pozostawić swoje palce na ziemi, tak samo jak zrobiłem to na początku. - A potem przykucnął, odgiął kolana i oparł się na nich, następnie przenosząc ciężar ciała na ramiona i unosząc palce znad ziemi bez żadnego wysiłku. Miał mały tyłeczek, a wszystko, co Louis chciał zrobić to podejść, klepnąć go i uszczypnąć. Ból nie miał żadnego znaczenia. 

Wszystko poszło łatwiej, kiedy Harry przeszedł przez tłum, by dać słowa zachęty i szepnął Louisowi do ucha: - Radzisz sobie naprawdę świetnie, jak na początkującego. Dobra… um, równowaga.

Louis otworzył usta, by coś odpowiedzieć, ale poczuł duże ręce Harry’ego, przejeżdżające po jego kręgosłupie. - Pamiętaj, żeby trzymać mocno spięte swoje kręgi*, yeah?

Louis się przewrócił.

Zayn parsknął śmiechem, drań. Louis znajdzie sobie nowego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Przepraszam!- wykrzyknął Harry, wyciągając dłoń, by pomóc mu wstać. To po prostu było niczym, w porównaniu z Louisa, jego dużo ciepła dłoń wcale nie zostawiła go, drżącego na swoich kolanach. Boże, Louis był pewien, że ręce Harry’ego pachniały jak jakiś egzotyczny balsam do ciała. - Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć.

\- Mówiono mi, że trzymam kręgosłup spięty już wcześniej, ale nie w ten sposób.

Policzki Harry’ego zarumieniły się i ze wszystkich rzeczy, jakie chłopak mógł zrobić, zachichotał. Louis był całkowicie urzeczony i nawet udawany kaszel Zayna nie mógł mu tego zepsuć.

\- Jestem Louis, tak przy okazji.

\- Jestem Harry. - Chłopak uśmiechnął się. - Miło cię poznać, Lou. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz tutaj również w przyszłym tygodniu?

Louis zanucił w zgodzie, w sposób, który na pewno nie był porażający.

-

Louis kochał jogę. Kochał ją tak bardzo, że wrócił w następnym tygodniu, jak zrobiłby to każdy miłośnik jogi. To zdecydowanie nie było po to, by obserwować Harry’ego wyginającego się, pochylającego i rozprostowującego w swoich nieprzyzwoicie i nielegalnie ciasnych legginsach lub by patrzeć jak jego szerokie ciało, rozszerza się bardziej, kiedy głęboko oddycha. I kiedy Louis próbował utrzymać swoją równowagę, wcale nie marzył o ssaniu malinek na kościach biodrowych chłopaka. 

Kogo próbował oszukiwać? Wszystko w Harry’m było takie nieprzyzwoite, na granicy z obscenicznym i wszystko, czego Louis chciał to zniszczyć go, a potem mocno przytulić. Był naprawdę sprawiedliwym typem człowieka.

\- Znowu się gapisz- szepnął Zayn w jego pozycji w dół pasa. Louis czuł jakby zmarszczki na jego szyi mogły zostać do końca życia, przez sposób w jaki ją wykręca.

\- Zamknij się. Obserwuje instrukcje, tak?

\- Racja. W porządku.

\- Nie jesteś tym, który może mnie upominać tak czy siak, Zaynie. Czuję jak stękasz z tęsknoty aż tutaj.- To mogłoby być zabawne, gdyby nie było trochę żałosne.

\- On jest po prostu tak bardzo wysportowany.

Louis westchnął.

\- Mam zamiar zamknąć was w szafie do czasu aż go nie przelecisz i nie wyrzucisz ze swojej głowy.

\- Mógłbyś to zrobić? - Zayn naprawdę nie brzmi, jakby żartował.

\- O mój Boże.

Harry klasnął w swoje dłonie, kiedy zakończyli ostatni etap ćwiczeń.

\- Okej, świetna robota wszyscy! Teraz będziemy się relaksować. Połóżcie się i przymknijcie swoje oczy. Opróżnijcie umysł ze wszystkich stresów i zmartwień, tak? Słuchajcie swojego ciała i rozluźnijcie wszystkie mięśnie po kolei.

Ta część była dla Louisa trochę niekomfortowa. Nie lubił zamykać swoich oczu w pokoju pełnym nieznajomych. Nigdy nie lubił też rozmyślać, ani zostawać na sam ze swoimi myślami.

Usłyszał miękkie szuranie, zanim mógł poczuć, jak ktoś pochyla się nad nim. Rozpoznanie zapachu, jako Harry, mogło być trochę przerażające. Chłopak pachniał jak świeża ziemia po burzy i deszczu i mango, i Louis chciał go polizać, żeby dowiedzieć się, czy smakuje tak samo.

Bez słowa, opuszki jego palców zaczęły pieścić skronie Louisa, masując jego skórę w półkolistych ruchach, nie mocno, ale delikatnie. Louis czuł jakby cały stres został z niego wyssany, jakby był marionetką w rękach Harry’ego. On na pewno był czarodziejem.

Louis wyciągnął rękę, pomachał nią trochę by znaleźć głowę Harry’ego i przyciągnął go trochę za czaszkę, by móc szepnąć -’esteś czarodziejem, Harry.

Harry stłumił śmiech, swoimi zdolnymi palcami masując jego małżowinę uszną i śledząc nimi kształt jego ucha. A jeśli Louis szybko powąchał jego loki, kiedy połaskotały go w nos, nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

-

\- Dlaczego nie zapytasz go czy z tobą wyjdzie? - zapytał Niall, wrzucając chipsy do wciąż pełnej buzi. Odrażające.

\- Ponieważ jest najpiękniejszą rzeczą jaką widziałem w życiu i co jeśli powie nie? - jęczy Louis, rzucając się na kanapę i kładąc gołe stopy na kolanach Nialla. To właśnie znak ich nierozerwalnej więzi, kiedy Niall ich nie spycha, nawet jeśli wie, że Louis nie brał prysznica.

-Nie powie nie.

-Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?- szatyn zatopił twarz w poduszce, która pachniała niejasno doritos, które Zayn rozsypał tam wcześniej, kiedy w pośpiechu odsuwał je od chciwych rąk Louisa.

\- Kto mógłby powiedzieć nie do ciebie, Louis? - Niall wzruszył ramionami, jakby to załatwiało wszystko.

\- Nah. To tylko ty, Niall, będąc szczerym.

Niall chwycił poduszkę z jego twarzy i wyrzucił za jego głowę. - Zapytaj go. Co takiego masz do stracenia?

\- Co z moją godnością? - mruknął Louis, kopiąc blondyna tylko dlatego, że jest małym skurwielem.- Dobra. Ale jeśli jest hetero i powie nie, będę ciebie obwiniał o moje złamane serce.

\- Nikt nie jest do końca hetero.

\- Wiesz co, Niall? Myślę, że cię zatrzymam.

-

Tą rzeczą w Louisie, było to, że biblioteki naprawdę nie były miejscem, w którym często bywał. Jeśli potrzebował książki, zwyczajnie ściągał ją na nielegalnych stronach albo z Google Books, z cichym wsparciem tyłka Davida Beckhama wciśniętego taśmą na ścianie w jego sypialni. Niestety, po godzinie bezowocnego poszukiwania i wrzącego bólu głowy, Louis zamknął laptopa i postanowił zrobić odważny krok w stronę cywilizacji i udać się do szkolnej biblioteki na uniwersytecie, która była teraz pewnie przepełniona przez zbliżające się zgrupowania.

\- Zayn!

Nic.

\- Zaaaayn!

\- Czego!

Louis naciągnął beanie na swoje nieumyte włosy i założył bluzę. Wyglądał jak bezdomny i nawet go to nie obchodziło.

\- Chodź tu do mnie!

\- Spierdalaj, Lou, pracuję nad moim portfolio!

Louis wziął materiały potrzebne mu do jego wypracowania i zajrzał do pokoju Zayna. Chłopak nawet z włosami w nieładzie i pasemkiem opadającym na jego czoło wyglądał jak z okładki GQ.

\- Ale co jeśli poczuję się samotny i się przestraszę? Kto mnie uratuje, jeśli ta dziewczyna z długimi sztucznymi paznokciami znów będzie chciała ukraść mi książkę? - To było ważne pytanie zważywszy na to, że to zdarzyło się ostatnim razem, kiedy Louis zaryzykował wyjście do biblioteki niczym wystraszona leśna istota i pognał na zewnątrz tak szybko z niekorzyścią dla jego ubrań. Miał zadrapania na ramionach przez dni.

\- Wiesz, że bym to zrobił, ale nie mogę. Te malowanie mnie zabije - odpowiedział Zayn, przecierając twarz ze zmęczenia, pozostawiając na twarzy więcej śladów od węgla drzewnego, którym malował. Teraz zaczynał wyglądać jak wojownik.

\- Chcesz, żebym przyniósł ci coś do jedzenia? - Może Louis był małym skurwysynem, ale wiedział, kiedy być poważnym, gdy sytuacja była na tyle tragiczna. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel umierający z głodu się do tego zaliczał.

\- Nie mam czasu na je-

\- Sajgonki, tyle powiem. I nie myśl, że nie będę zdolny zmusić cię do jedzenia, jeśli będę musiał. Wiesz lepiej.

Ramiona Zayna opadły, a na twarzy rozkwitł cień uśmiechu. - Podziękuję potem. Kocham cię.

-Ja ciebie też. - Zrobił całuśną buźkę i posłał mu buziaka, w razie gdyby wiadomość nie została odebrana dość głośno i wyraźnie. - Wiesz, musisz sobie zrobić przerwę od wdychania tej farby. Robisz się przez to sentymentalny.

Louis uniknął buta lecącego w jego stronę i wyszedł z pokoju Zayna.

-

Wokół znajdowały się książki, a żebra Louisa zabolały go od mocnego zderzenia. Czy ciało tej studentki nie potrafiło zrozumieć, że Louis był niczym delikatny kwiat, z którym należy obchodzić się niemalże z troską?

\- Ej, posuń się, stary – wysyczała dziewczyna w jego kierunku. Oczy miała czerwone od braku snu, w dłoni trzymała kubek ze Starbucksa.

To nawet nie jest prawdziwa kawa, chciał do niej krzyknąć, tylko po to, żeby ją rozzłościć, ale tego nie zrobił. W połowie dlatego, że był cholernie dobrą osobą, a w połowie dlatego, ponieważ nie chciał mieć rozlanej kawy na głowie. Pochylił się nad półką, gdzie znajdowały się książki dydaktyczne, w poszukiwaniu egzemplarza o nauce dzieci specjalnej troski. Zdążył już przeszukać dwie inne alejki, ale nie znalazł tego, czego chciał. Może powinien jednak wpisać to po prostu w Google. Kurwa.

W budynku stres niemalże wibrował i Louis mógł przysiąc, że czuł to pod swoimi stopami. Nawet ci, którzy siedzieli przy stolikach, wytwarzali ten rodzaj fenetycznej energii, która następowała przez załamaniem nerwowym.

Osunął się na ziemię i usiadł na niej, opierając czoło o metalową obudowę półki. Nie zda i nie skończy studiów. Resztę swojego życia spędzi, przerzucając mięso do hamburgerów, przypominając sobie te „dobre, stare dni” i próbując zmyć z włosów tłusty olej z hamburgerów. Kurwa, jego głowa już pulsowała i chciał, aby Zayn albo Niall byli z nim, aby pozwolić sobie na malutki męski płacz.

\- Louis?

Odwrócił głowę w kierunku, skąd dobiegał głos, i pierwszą rzeczą jaką zobaczył, były nogi. Nogi, nogi i coraz więcej nóg i… och, skądś kojarzył te nogi. Wybrzuszenie na kroczu również. Kojrzarzył je w stylu „proszę, czy mogę ci obciągnąć?”.

Poczuł podniecenie i zarumienił się i potrafił wydusić z siebie jedynie:

\- Harry?

Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że wygląda jak bezdomny na granicy załamania nerwowego, i cóż. Harry natomiast wyglądał, jakby właśnie zszedł z jakiegoś wybiegu; w obcisłych spodniach, koszuli w kratę, w której miał rozpięte zdecydowanie za dużo guzików oraz czarnej kurtce przewieszonej przez ramię.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Pracuję nad moim cha - odpowiedział Louis, nie wiedząc do końca, czy jego mózg nadal był na właściwym miejscu.

\- Miałeś na myśli chi?

\- To również.

Harry podszedł do niego i usiadł obok po turecku, a kurtkę ułożył na swoich udach. Louis może trochę jej zazdrościł.

\- Wyglądasz na zestresowanego.

\- Wiem, jestem okropny. Nie patrz na mnie.

\- Nie jesteś okropny – zaprotestował Harry, brzmiąc na obrażonego, i może byłoby to zabawne, gdyby Louis w tamtej chwili mógł uważać cokolwiek za zabawne. – Nadal wyglądasz słodko, nawet trochę zmęczony.

\- Boli mnie głowa i nie jestem pewien, czy uda mi się dokończyć ten projekt. Obleją mnie – westchnął Louis, wpatrując się w rząd książek na półce. – Bądź tak miły i mnie zabij, ale zrób to szybko. Wolę ciebie niż moją mamę.

\- Nie obleją cię – powiedział Harry, a jego głos zmienił się w kojący szept i chłopak zaczął również głaskać go uspokajająco po plecach. W tamtej chwili Louis chciał wcisnąć się mu na kolanach, skulić się i rozkazać, aby głaskał go do końca życia.

\- Nie wiesz tego. Chyba, że jesteś jasnowidzem. W tym wypadku jestem skłonny ci uwierzyć.

Harry zachichotał i Louis chciał zamknąć ten dźwięk w butelce i trzymać go w kieszeni i słuchać zawsze, kiedy byłby zestresowany lub smutny.

\- Może i jestem. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

\- Tak czy siak, po co tu przyszedłeś. Studiujesz tutaj?

\- Prawo i przedsiębiorstwo.

Louis zagwizdał. Jego powieki stawały się coraz cięższe pod dotykiem dużej ciepłej dłoni Harry’ego.

\- Będziesz moim sugar daddy*? Mogę… Cóż, powiedziałbym, że mogę dla ciebie gotować i sprzątać, ale nie umiem obu tych rzeczy, więc… czekaj. O ile pamiętam twój dział znajduje się na innym piętrze, mam rację?

Kiedy spojrzał na niego ukradkiem, Harry wzruszył nieśmiało ramionami.

\- Ja, uh… Przyszedłem tutaj, żeby zobaczyć, czy są jakieś poradniki o tym, jak być dobrym nauczycielem? Na moje zajęcia jogi?

\- Ale przecież jesteś najlepszy! Nie potrzebujesz żadnych poradników. – Harry zaczął drapać lekko plecy Louisa i Louis mruczał głośno jak jakiś przerośnięty kot. Może to i dobrze, że Zayn nie przyszedł z nim. Miał już wystarczająco dużo rzeczy, którymi go szantażował i nie potrzebował kolejnej. – Czyli to jest to, co chciałbyś robić? Joga? Mam na myśli, jako pracę.

\- Może? Prawo jest okej, tak myślę, moja mama pomaga mi płacić czesne, więc nie mogę, no wiesz, przestać. Dzięki pracy jako instruktor jogi stać mnie na czynsz na tę chwilę.

\- Powinieneś robić to, co czyni cię szczęśliwym, mimo wszystko. – Ludzie tacy jak Harry powinni być zawsze szczęśliwi. Kochani, słodcy i delikatni ludzie jak Harry.

\- To, że powinieneś wiedzieć, co chcesz robić przez resztę życia, kiedy ledwo stać cię na jedzenie, to gówno prawda, nie?

\- Mów mi więcej – odparł Louis, przysuwając się bliżej Harry’ego. Biodro miał przyciśnięte do jego nóg i po prostu chciał wspiąć się na jego kolana i schować twarz w szyi chłopaka.

\- A ty chcesz zostać nauczycielem? – Dłoń Harry’ego zaczęła kreślić kółeczka na materiale bluzy Louisa, zatrzymując się, gdy palce dotarły do jego karku. Louis zadrżał.

\- Tak. Na początku chciałem studiować sztukę, ale… raczej nie ma szans, aby znaleźć teraz pracę po tym kierunku, wiesz? Więc to był drugi wybór. Lubię dzieci i będę mógł z nimi przebywać. Czego można tu nie kochać?

\- Będziesz naprawdę dobrym nauczycielem. Ale pensja jest gówniana.

\- Hej! To było bezczelne!

\- Wezmę pod uwagę opcję, aby zostać twoim sugar daddy, tak myślę. – Krótkie paznokcie podrapały skórę na jego szyi i Louis zastanawiał się, czy gdyby cichutko jęknął, Harry uznałby to za niestosowne.

\- To oferta?

\- Kiedy stanę się bogaty, możesz się odezwać.

Louis odsunął się i pokręcił trochę, aby móc usiąść obok Harry’ego, który rozprostował swoje nogi i przeciągnął się. Siedzieli tak blisko siebie, że stykali się od ramion do bioder.Louis sięgnął po dłoń chłopaka, żeby poddać ją dokładniej inspekcji i chociaż trochę rozproszyć swoją uwagę. Dłoń Hary’ego była znacznie większa niż jego własna. I taka cudownie delikatna.

\- Dasz radę, wierzę w ciebie. Z projektem. Przysięgam.

I kiedy Louis spojrzał na niego, zaczął w to wierzyć. Bo skoro Harry w to wierzył, jaki miał inny wybór? Nie chciał go zawieść. Zaczął zastanawiać się, czy Harry zamiast czarodziejem nie był wróżką.

\- Jesteś kimś innym, Harold.

\- W dobry sposób?

\- Najlepszy – potwierdził Louis i ścisnął jego dłoń.

-

\- Więc to coś poważniejszego? – Zayn wypuścił dym kącikiem ust, a Louis przyglądał się szarej spirali dymu ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Zaczynało robić się coraz chłodniej i w dalszym ciągu nie przekonał Zayna, aby rzucił palenie. – Ty i Harry?

\- Nie ma nic poważniejszego.

\- To w porządku, jeśli jest, przecież o tym wiesz. Niezbyt często… chodzisz na randki. W zasadzie to w ogóle.

Louis splótł ręce na piersi i bardziej zmarszczył brwi.

\- Więc? Nie lubię związków. Nie ma w tym nic złego.

Zayn uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Po prostu… lubisz go. Bardzo go lubisz. Dlaczego po prostu…

\- Nie wiem – przyznał Louis i zadrżał. – Wszystko, co próbuję zrobić, okazuje się kiepskie i ja… nie chcę, żeby powiedział nie. Bo jest tak niesamowity i lubię z nim rozmawiać. Nie chcę zniszczyć niczego między nami, jeśli jednak nie byłby zainteresowany.

\- Przestań tak nisko się oceniać – burknął Zayn, jakby Louis właśnie go obraził.

\- Może powinienem go do tego namówić? W sensie, zapytać, czy nie chce przejść się ze mną na spacer? Nie będzie nawet świadomy tego, że to jest coś w stylu randki.

\- Nie musisz namawiać go do tego, żeby się z tobą umawiał, Lou, do kurwy nędzy. Ostatnim razem nie potrafił oderwać od ciebie wzroku. Myślałem wtedy, że się porzygam.

\- Naprawdę? – Louis opuścił ramiona i oparł się tyłkiem o rozklekotany stary stół, który znajdował się na ich balkonie. Prawdopodobnie za niedługo się rozpadnie. Tak czy siak, Louis od zawsze na nim siadał.

\- Tak, naprawdę. – Zayn zaciągnął się mocniej, przymykając oczy, gdy dym wypełnił jego płuca. Albo równie dobrze mógł właśnie przeżywać orgazm. Serio? Dookoła przecież były dzieci. Dzieci, czyli głównie Niall.

\- Dobra, zrobię to, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że poprosisz słodkiego chłopaka z oczami szczeniaczka, aby gdzieś z tobą wyszedł.

Zayn zakrztusił się na te słowa i Louis być może parsknął śmiechem, gdy zaczął klepać go po plecach.

\- Nie tak łatwe, jakie się wydaje, co?

\- Nie potrafię!

\- Cóż, będziesz musiał. Zależy od tego moje szczęście – powiedział Louis z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Lubię te zajęcia z jogi – jęknął Zayn, jakby został odrzucony.

W tym momencie drzwi z balkonu otworzyły się i wyskoczył zza nich Niall, z wielkim uśmiechem oraz ze włosami w każdym możliwym kierunku.

\- Chodźmy na piwo!

Czyż Niall nie miał idealnego wyczucia czasu?

-

Louis był mistrzem, jeśli chodzi o bycie romantycznym. Był troskliwy i doceniający i chętny do robienia dziwacznych rzeczy w łóżku. Niestety nie mógł wykorzystać żadnej z tych cech, ponieważ bał się zaprosić kogokolwiek na randkę i pokazać się od tej strony.

Był w długim związku tylko raz, z dziewczyną o imieniu Hannah, ale traktował ją bardziej jako przyjaciółkę, więc to się nie liczyło. W każdym razie to nie wina Louisa. Faceci to kutasy. Spotkał tylko takich, którzy udawali, że naprawdę im się podobał, a na drugi dzień wykopywali go z łóżka ze słowami dzięki za świetną noc, ale teraz mam pewne sprawy do załatwienia, więc…. Po czwartym razie Louis się poddał.

I zjawił się Harry. Harry, który stał przed salą gimnastyczną, słodki i gibki, z uśmiechem na ustach. W skali od jednego do dziesięciu, jak bardzo byłoby to nie do przyjęcia, gdyby nie powiedzieć mu: Uwielbiam sposób, w jaki się wyginasz?

Więc, oczywiście, kiedy zajęcia się skończyły, Louis i jego super romantyczne zdolności podeszły do Harry’ego, który wkładał płytę ze swoim hipsterskim miksem do magnetofonu. Zaprosi tego chłopaka na randkę. Będzie z nim tak zajebiście randkował.

Pomimo wielu scenariuszy, które układał w głowie przez ostatnią godzinę, pierwszą rzeczą, która sunie mu się na język, jest:

\- Więc czy próbowałeś już kiedyś zrobić sobie dobrze ustami?

Harry upadł na swoją pupę z głośnym piskiem, wymachując kończynami. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte, a usta rozchylone w szoku.

Ja pierdole, co jest z tobą nie tak, ty idioto? – głos w jego głowie brzmiał podejrzliwie tak samo jak Zayn.

Louis odchrząknął niezręcznie, kiedy Harry nadal się w niego wpatrywał, a jego twarz zaczynała stawać się czerwona w alarmująco szybkim tempie. Cóż, teraz już nie było mowy, aby Harry zgodził się na to całe randkowanie. Louis chciał wskoczyć do jakiegoś rowu i poprosić rozgniewane dziewczyny z biblioteki, aby wylały na jego głowę kawę ze Starbucksa, kiedy Niall śpiewałby pijackie piosenki albo postanowił zrobić jakieś dramatyczne wykonanie hiszpańskiego flamenco. Zasługiwał na najgorsze.

\- Ponieważ, wiesz… ta cała joga. Pobudza do myślenia, nie? – Czego Louis absolutnie nie robił. Posłał w kierunku Zayna zdesperowane spojrzenie, ale on wydawał się nie zwracać na niego uwagi, zapatrzony w chłopaka z oczami szczeniaczka. Cóż, nic dziwnego, że oboje nie chodzili na randki. – Ta giętkość! I, no wiesz, to w ogóle możliwe?

\- Ja… uh, nie wiem? Może? Tak myślę. – Harry stanął powoli na nogach i wow był zdecydowanie speszony i zaskoczony. Dokładnie tak, jak chciał Louis. Nie. – Dlaczego… Um, dlaczego pytasz? Czy ty próbowałeś?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Będąc szczerym, który facet by nie spróbował? Po prostu nie jestem wystarczająco giętki.

\- Jesteś bardzo giętki – odpowiedział Harry i okej, nadal rozmawiał jeszcze z Louisem. To dobry znak, prawda? Albo był zbyt miły, aby powiedzieć Louisowi żeby się odpieprzył.

\- Przepraszam! – wydukał Louis i wszystko zmierzało w bardzo, bardzo złym kierunku. – Jestem idiotą i chciałem tylko się o coś zapytać, ale potem mój mózg zaczął działaćalbo przestał działać, jakbym w ogóle go miał…

Harry chwycił delikatnie jego łokieć i jego mózg zmienił się w papkę.

\- O co chciałeś się mnie zapytać? Powinienem przestudiować kamasutrę? Jestem pewien, że gdzieś w Internecie znajdę wersję 3D.

Louis musiał naprawdę się powstrzymać, aby nie schować twarzy w ramieniu Harry’ego.

\- Może przyniesiesz ją na naszą trzecią randkę? Albo dziesiątą. Nie wiem kiedy byłoby to bardziej stosowne.

Harry zbliżył się do niego, a jego bose stopy znalazły się blisko stóp Louisa. Ma bardzo ładne palce, zauważył Louis.

\- Czy ty…

\- Próbuję zaprosić cię na randkę i mi to nie wychodzi? Tak.

\- Okej.

Głowa Louisa wystrzeliła do góry.

\- Okej?

Twarz Harry’ego rozświetlił czuły uśmiech; uśmiech, który Louis chciał namalować i zrobić z niego ołtarzyk, ale po pierwsze: nie był psycholem. Po drugie: nie potrafił rysować nic, oprócz palców przypominających patyki.

\- Więc daj mi swój numer.

Louis szybko zaczął grzebać w swojej torbie, zanim Harry zmieniłby zdanie.

Nie zrobił tego. Po tym, jak wymienili się numerami telefonów, Louis mógł przysiąc, że usłyszał anielski chór. Możliwe, że się nawrócił.

Jeśli to nie odstraszyło Harry’ego, to już nic nie mogło, Louis był tego pewien. Stanął na palcach i wsparł się o silne ramię Harry’ego, aby przycisnąć usta do jego lewego dołeczka.

\- Naprawdę nie mogę się już doczekać. Obiecuję, że będziemy się świetnie bawić.

\- Nie wątpiłem w to nawet przez sekundę – powiedział Harry. – Z tobą nie idzie się nudzić.

\- Nie ma mowy. – Louis posłał mu ostatnie długie spojrzenie i potem wyprowadził z sali zszokowanego Zayna.

-

\- Czemu miałbyś to zrobić? – spytał Louis, ledwo rozumiejąc cokolwiek przez głośny i histeryczny śmiech Nialla.

Zayn wydał z siebie dziwny odgłos, wciskając głowę w uda Louisa.

\- Mam tego cholernie dość.

\- Hahaha, Zayn i bieganie!

\- Niall, to jest kryzys! – Louis dźgnął go w ramię, ale Niall nie przestawał się śmiać, odchylając głowę do tyłu i rozlewając swojego Heinekena na swoją kamizelkę.

Jak się okazało, chłopak, w którego wpatrywał się Zayn, miał na imię Liam i uwielbiał fitness, przez co często biegał maratony dla celów charytatywnych. Będąc idiotą, Zayn powiedział, że również uwielbia biegać, więc Liam zaproponował mu udział w kolejnym pół-maratonie. Zayn oczywiście się zgodził. Nie trzeba było dodawać, że Zayn potrafił dobiec najdalej z parkingu do kiosku za rogiem, tylko po to, aby kupić sobie paczkę Marlboro. Zayn nie biegał. Unikał wszelkiej aktywności fizycznej za wszelką cenę, oprócz seksu.

\- Co ja teraz zrobię? Nie mogę powiedzieć mu, że skłamałem!

\- Cóż, masz dokładnie tydzień, żeby zacząć biegać. Lepiej rzuć palenie.

\- Nie mogę tak po prostu przestać palić.

\- Wiem. – To był najlepszy argument Zayna zaraz po palę tylko parę razy dziennie oraz mój dziadek palił przez całe swoje życie i ma teraz siedemdziesiąt pięć lat.

\- Chciałem tylko mieć z nim coś wspólnego.

\- Wiem.

Niall zaczął śmiać się tak głośno, że kiedy odrzucił głowę do tyłu, trafił nią prosto w stolik do kawy.

-  
*org. core, co również oznacza trzon, podstawę penisa  
*sugar daddy po angielsku brzmi znacznie lepiej niż po polsku (poza tym nie wiem, czy istnieje nawet polski odpowiednik), więc zostawiam w oryginale.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis był przekonany, że randka pójdzie dobrze. Jeśli miałby przewidywać w skali od cholernie cudowna do kompletnie gówniana, bez mrugnięcia oka wybrałby to pierwsze. Naturalnie, że nic nie mogło pójść źle, skoro Louis zaplanował każdą sekundę, na co nie wysilił się nigdy wcześniej.

Więc to trochę paradoksalne, że zamiast wyjść idealnie, wyszło beznadziejnie.

Dzień wcześniej okazało się, że restauracja, do której planował zabrać Harry’ego, została zamknięta ze względu na remont, o czym dowiedział, kiedy zaparkował samochód na parkingu. Nie miał nawet ubranej swojej szczęśliwej koszuli, bo cholerny Niall pożyczył ją bez pytania i pobrudził sosem czosnkowym, nie mówiąc mu nawet o tym, więc Louis musiał wybrać inną – taką, która nie wyglądała, jakby miała plamę od spermy.

Kiedy w końcu zdecydowali, że zjedzą coś w kinie przed filmem, jego GPS rozjebał się w połowie drogi i oczywiście się zgubili, a Louis stracił wszystkie nadzieje na zaimponowanie mu miłą randką.

\- Jest do dupy, przepraszam – powiedział, parkując samochód na poboczu pustej drogi, by z rezygnacją uderzyć głową o kierownicę. Nawet jego quiff zaczynał opadać.

\- Hej, nie jest tak źle – pocieszył go Harry.

\- Nie musisz kłamać. Obydwoje jesteśmy głodni, nie obejrzymy filmu i na dodatek zgubiliśmy się na cholernym przedmieściu, z którego szczerze nie mam pojęcia, jak się wydostać.

Louis nie miał odwagi na niego spojrzeć, wolałby raczej zanurzyć głowę w akwarium pełnym piranii, niż widzieć rozczarowanie na jego twarzy.

\- Zapłacę, jeśli chcesz zadzwonić po taksówkę i pojechać do domu. Nie obrażę się, ani nic.

Harry ułożył dłoń na jego ramieniu, a Louis starał się wmówić sobie, że to nie prowadziło do: dobranoc, dzięki za nic.

\- Nie bądź głupi. Co ty na to, żebyśmy skoczyli na taco? Chyba widziałem otwarty bar kilka ulic wcześniej.

\- Taco? – Louis powtórzył tępo. Dlaczego w ogóle Harry nadal tu był?

\- Mhm, no dalej. Na dworze jest przyjemnie, możemy się tam przejść.

Więc tak oto Louis znalazł się tutaj, idąc pod ciemnym, londyńskim niebem z taco nadziewanym kurczakiem w dłoni i ramieniem Harry’ego trącającym o jego.

\- To jest faktycznie całkiem dobre.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko z rozsmarowanym sosem czosnkowym na podbródku, co było naprawdę boleśnie urocze.

\- Dzięki, że dałeś mi drugą szansę, mimo że zawaliłem na całej linii.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, gdzie pójdziemy, ani co będziemy robić, Lou. Po prostu - po prostu chcę spędzić czas z tobą, to wszystko.

I to była – to była najmilsza rzecz, jaką ktoś kiedykolwiek mu powiedział. Louis spuścił wzrok na swoje buty, próbując nie popadać w zachwyt tak łatwo jak bohaterki romansów od Harlequina.

\- Też tego chcę. Czuję się teraz trochę głupio. Zaplanowałem sobie idealną randkę, a wyszło – cóż. Po prostu chciałem zrobić ci przyjemność.

\- Sprawiłeś! – Harry podniósł swoje taco do nieba, jakby był to złoty medal olimpijski. - Kupiłeś mi taco!

Louis parsknął, przeżuwając ostatni kęs swojego jedzenia, zanim zgniótł papier i wrzucił go do najbliższego kosza.

\- Nie masz zbyt wysokich wymagań, co nie?

\- Hmm, jeśli przygotowałbyś dla mnie jakieś pokrojone owoce, zarobiłbyś ogromnego plusa na konto, nie ukrywam. Megaśny dodatkowy punkt jeśli dodasz kawałki bananów i mandarynek.

\- Megaśny dodatkowy punkt, mówisz? Wiesz, jestem bardzo ambitny, mogę uprowadzić samolot i polecieć do Hondurasu, żeby zdobyć dla ciebie te cholerne banany teraz, mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.

\- A przywiózłbyś mi też małpę? Lubię małpy.

\- Pewnie, damy jej na imię Dog.

\- Albo Margaret!

\- Margaret Dog, idealnie. – Louis naprawdę starał się nie patrzeć, jak Harry je, ale to było zbyt fascynujące, by odwrócić wzrok. Cholera, jego szczęka. Harry żuł jedzenie, ale jedyne o czym Louis mógł myśleć, to jak byłoby zamknąć usta na tej gładkiej, gładkiej skórze rozciągniętej na odznaczających się kościach, tępo wbić zęby i wyssać mój na jego skórze.

Kiedy Harry przełknął, Louisowi przed oczami stanęły obrazy, jak przejeżdża językiem wzdłuż łuku jego gardła, wplątując palce w jego włosy.

\- Masz. – Louis przyhamował swoje myśli, oblizując usta. - Trochę, um, tam.

\- Hm?

Louis pociągnął go, by się zatrzymał, ujął pomiędzy dłonie tył jego głowy – żeby przytrzymać go w miejscu, okej? – i starł kropelkę sosu z jego podbródka. Harry zamrugał ze wzrokiem wbitym w Louisa, gdy ten podniósł kciuk do ust i ssał z niego sos.

\- Mm, ostry.

\- Wow, um. Dzięki. – Harry dokończył jedzenie, a gdy jego knykcie otarły się o nadgarstek Louisa, w jego zarumienionych policzkach utworzyły się dołeczki, a ponieważ mentalnie Louis ciągle był na poziomie sześciolatka, chciał tak bardzo potrzymać jego dłoń, aż jego własne nie zaczęłyby się trząść.

W momencie, kiedy podjął decyzję, że może to zrobić, jego puls zaciął się, ale Louis ogarnął się, mówiąc sobie, żeby nie być takim lalusiem, i wsunął swoje palce pomiędzy jego. 

Boże, pasowały idealnie.

\- Mam pomysł – powiedział Louis, zacieśniając uścisk wokół dłoni Harry’ego, która pasowała do jego w sposób sprawiający, że Louis miał wrażenie, że jest latawcem, a Harry sznurkiem. To połączenie sprawiało, że Louis czuł, że może zrobić wszystko. Jakby mógł zakochać się tak łatwo, jak nabrać oddechu.

Pociągnął jego dłoń i przyśpieszył, aż zaczęli biec, śmiejąc się bez tchu, gdy ich stopy uderzały głośno o chodnik, a światło księżyca odbijało się w jasnych tęczówkach Harry’ego. Louis lubił sposób, w jaki szeroki uśmiech sprawiał, że wokół jego oczu tworzyły się zmarszczki.

\- Gdzie idziemy?

\- Zrobić coś szalonego!

Kiedy szli wcześniej do baru, mijali mały plac zabaw dla dzieci, a teraz gdy Louis wyszedł zza rogu i pobiegł prosto przez trawę z Harrym tuż za nim, nie mógł powstrzymać myśli, że tak było lepiej. Właśnie tutaj, pomiędzy huśtawkami z zardzewiałymi łańcuchami i skrzypiącymi karuzelami, i Harrym trącającym nosem tył jego szyi, kiedy zatrzymali się, nabierając szybkie wdechy, które rozciągały ich płuca.

\- Chcesz iść na huśtawkę? – spytał Louis. - Pohuśtam cię.

\- Pewnie. – Harry podniósł ich złączone dłonie do swoich ust, przyciskając pocałunek do knykci Louisa, nim ją puścił. - Nie byłem na huśtawce od lat.

\- Cóż, Harold. Przygotuj się więc na zabawę, jakiej nie miałeś nigdy wcześniej.

\- No to dawaj.

\- Dzielny chłopak – powiedział Louis, kiwając poważnie głową. - Znasz klucz do mojego serca. – I jeśli Louis byłby pijany, pozwoliłby, aby z jego ust wymsknęło się, że ono i tak należało już do niego. Pieprzyć robienie rzeczy na pół gwizdka, kiedy może od razu wskoczyć na głęboką wodę.

\- To moje drugie imię.

Louis chciał spytać czy było to dzielny chłopak czy mężczyzna z kluczem do mego serca, ale powstrzymał się, wycierając dłonie o uda.

Harry usadził tyłek na huśtawce z wystarczającą siłą, by niemal przewrócić się do tyłu, ale na szczęście Louis stał za nim, dłonią podtrzymując go na środku pleców.

\- To już wydaje się być groźne dla życia.

\- Przepraszam. Jestem, um, trochę niezdarny. Czasami. – Owinął palce wokół łańcuchów i przechylił głowę do tyłu, uśmiechając się słodko jak diabełek, którym z resztą Louis nie miał pewności, że nie był. - Popchnij mnie, proszę?

Louis chciał popchnąć go na drabinki i wdrapać się na niego jak małpka, ale powstrzymał się. Może później.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, Harold. Zapnij pasy!

Pchnął go z całej siły, a Harry trzymał się kurczowo łańcuchów, jakby od tego zależało jego życie, chichocząc jak pięciolatek na jego ulubionej karuzeli, nie zważając, że siedzi na zwykłej plastikowej desce. Louis chciał doprowadzać go w ten sposób do śmiechu każdego dnia przez wszystkie dni swojego życia.

\- Do gwiazd i z powrotem! Dalej, Lou. Dogoń mnie!

I tak Louis znalazł się na huśtawce obok niego, konkurując między sobą, kto potrafi huśtać się wyżej bez przypadkowego spadnięcia na ziemie i zabicia się.

Noc robiła się nieco chłodna, tylko kilka gwiazd świeciło przez zasłonę smogu unoszącego się nad miastem, ale Louis już do końca swoich dni zapamięta ten moment jako niezwykły i wyjątkowy.

Zapamięta, jak obydwoje przestali się huśtać i Harry splątał ich nogi, żeby przyciągnąć go bliżej, a ich policzki powoli zaczynały boleć przez to, jak bardzo się uśmiechali. Zapamięta, jak niezdarnie wstał z huśtawki, stanął pomiędzy rozchylonymi udami drugiego chłopaka i położył dłoń na jego galopującym sercu. I to czego nigdy, przenigdy nie zapomni, to że Harry pachniał mango i odświeżającą wodą po goleniu, kiedy Louis pochylił się i ich nosy zderzyły się, delikatnie o siebie pocierając, jakby mówiły cześć, chwilę przed tym, nim ich usta otarły się o siebie i idealnie przywarły z tak wielką chęcią, że Louis miał wrażenie, że jego nogi są z waty.

Czuł długie palce rozczepiające się na jego biodrach i opuszki palców błądzące pod jego zapinaną koszulą, by dotknąć rozgrzanej skóry.

I Louis po prostu ciągle nie miał go dość.

Nie miał dość Harry’ego i sposobu w jaki otwierał na niego usta, wydając przy tym słodki jęk, kiedy jego rzęsy trzepotały przy policzkach Louisa jak skrzydła motyla. Nie miał dość sposobu, w jaki pozwolił mu posmakować swojego podniebienia i koniuszka języka.

Całowanie Harry’ego nie powinno być tak dobre, jak nałóg do którego wracasz po latach. Louis nie powinien być bliski omdleniu, dlatego, że Harry wyszedł naprzeciw jego dokuczliwym liźnięciom językiem, ssąc go delikatnie pomiędzy swoje usta, jakby to był twardy lizak.

\- Mm, Lou – Harry sapnął w jego usta, dłońmi próbując przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej. Każde mokre dotknięcie ich języków wysyłało iskry wzdłuż wygiętego kręgosłupa Louisa i miał wrażenie, że może zapłonąć w każdej chwili.

Jego włosy były puszyste i gęste, a Louis nie mógł przestać za nie ciągnąć, by wreszcie przechylić jego głowę do tyłu i pogłębić pocałunek jeszcze bardziej, automatycznie pocierając o siebie ich biodra. Było już po nim. Mógł robić to, aż brak tlenu sprawi, że dostanie zawrotów głowy, a jego usta będą zdrętwiałe.

Louis przygryzał jego dolną wargę, próbując wciągnąć ją pomiędzy swoje usta, kiedy Harry objął jego tyłek i ścisnął. Louis podskoczył i szarpnął się do tyłu, a ich dwójka już spadała na ziemię, nim zdołali chwycić się łańcuchów i utrzymać się na nogach. 

\- O kurwa. – Harry parsknął śmiechem, leżąc na plecach na zakurzonej ziemi z przyduszającym go ciężarem Louisa, a ich splątane kończyny powyginane były na różne strony. - W porządku?

\- To ja powinien spytać. W końcu to ty leżysz na ziemi. – Teraz, kiedy znał już smak jego ust, Louis nie mógł tego powstrzymać. Nie potrafił trzymać swoich ust z dala od jego i pokochał ten dźwięk, jaki Harry wydawał, gdy Louis zatopił zęby w wygięciu jego szyi. - Może lepiej to pocałuję, hmm?

\- T-tak, proszę.

Proszę. Cholera jasna, Louis potrzebował mieć tego chłopaka nagiego, rozłożonego na jego łóżku i jęczącego to słowo, kiedy Louis scałowywałby ścieżkę w dół jego ciała, tak wolno, że obydwoje dostawaliby zawrotów głowy z potrzeby.

Harry smakował tak dobrze, połączenie miętowej gumy, którą żuł, ze słodkim smakiem wiśniowej pomadki ochronnej na jego miękkich ustach. Louis miał wrażenie, że całowali się na tej brudnej ziemi od kilku godzin, nim Harry przewrócił go na plecy w miejsce, gdzie było trochę więcej trawy, całując w dół jego szyi i skubiąc jego obojczyki, gdy gwiazdy migotały wysoko nad nimi.

\- Mmm, Harry.

\- Mogę? – Harry spytał z małym uśmiechem na ustach, gdy okrążył palcem guzik dżinsów Louisa.

\- Kurwa, tak. Proszę. – I chociaż na dworze było trochę chłodno, dłonie Harry’ego zostawiały na jego ciele smugi gorąca, gdy odpinał dżinsy Louisa, wsuwając zwinnie dłoń pod materiał, by otoczyć jego całą długość.

\- Harry. – Jeśli nie byłby tak zatracony w każdym dotyku jego dłoni i niespodziewanym cieple jego oddechu na swoim kutasie ukrytym pod materiałem bokserek, mógłby być przerażony dźwiękami, które wydawał, tymi potrzebującymi, zdesperowanymi kwileniami i drżeniem w udach.

\- Mogę ci obciągnąć? Pozwolisz mi?

Czy Louis mu pozwoli?

Louis jedyne co mógł zrobić to zamrugać przy jego zarumienionych policzkach, patrząc na te spuchnięte od pocałunków usta i skinąć głową, nie będąc w stanie wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

Harry droczył się z nim i w przyszłości, gdy odzyska już zdolność robienia czegokolwiek, Louis miał zamiar się na nim odegrać. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się bezsilnie na trawie, kiedy Harry zerwał dżinsy z jego tyłka i przywarł do niego ustami, składając małe pocałunki na jego przykrytym pod bokserkami penisie, aż materiał zwilgotniał od jego śliny.

Wydawało mu się, że jakaś część jego umysłu – ten zakamarek, który jeszcze otrzymywał wystarczającą ilość krwi potrzebnej do prawidłowego funkcjonowania – zarejestrowała jakiś odgłos, ale Harry właśnie wsuwał palce za gumkę jego majtek, żeby zsunąć je z jego bioder i otarł swoje pulchne usta o jego główkę. Wysunął język, by podroczyć się z nim od spodniej strony, sprawiając, że Louis ledwo mógł myśleć o czymś poza takkurwatakwięcejHarryHarryHarry.

Kiedy owinął wokół niego pięść w ciasnym uścisku, a jego usta wreszcie wydęły się przy jego główce, obsuwając się w dół, dół, dół, Louis być może wyrwał trochę trawy z ziemi, więc to powinno być uzasadnione, dlaczego nie dotarło do niego wcześniej to, co po chwili dotarło do niego dosłownie.

Dlaczego świeci słońce, pomyślał głupio, bo jego mózg był na granicy cofnięcia się w rozwoju do umiejętności wykonywania tylko podstawowych funkcji.

\- Pakujcie to, panowie. Mam nadzieję, że zdajecie sobie sprawę, że dopuściliście się obnażania w miejscu publicznym. Dosłownie.

Para policjantów pochylała się nad nimi, obserwując ich ze srogimi twarzami, a latarki w ich dłoniach ukazywały ich niemoralny akt w całej okazałości. Louis i Harry gwałtownie zerwali się, żeby odsunąć się od siebie i zrobiliby to, gdy los nie spiskował przeciwko nim po raz setny.

Kiedy Harry próbował schować Louisa z powrotem w jego bokserki, Louis zaczął zapinać zamek swoich dżinsów i w jakiś sposób zahaczył też o jego loki.

\- Ał, kurwa, kurwa —

\- Przepraszam, cholera —

\- I na dodatek przy nas przeklinają. Będę bawić się tak dobrze, kiedy wlepię im mandat. Tak dobrze.

\- Utknęli? – spytała policjantka, pochylając się, by spojrzeć z bliska. – Wydaje mi się, że utknęli, John.

Wspomniany John parsknął śmiechem, a po chwili zaczął śmiać się tak bardzo, że niemal upuścił latarkę.

\- I pomyśleć, że chciałem zamienić się zmianami z Philem! Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy zabrać ich do tymczasowej celi, co o tym sądzisz?

Harry czuł, że jego oczy zaczynają łzawić, a nosem szturchał jądra Louisa przez materiał spodni. Louis był ciągle tak cholernie twardy, że miał ochotę płakać. Nie był do końca pewny, czy z frustracji seksualnej czy z zażenowania.

\- My nie, ja… – Harry drgnął, kiedy Louis próbował wyplątać jego włosy spomiędzy ząbków zamka. - Przepraszamy, my nie chcieliśmy, obiecuję. Proszę, po prostu –

\- Zamierzamy spędzić tutaj całą noc, czy raczej spróbujemy jakoś rozwiązać problem? – policjantka spytała głosem załamującym się przez słabo powstrzymywany śmiech. Życie Louisa było parodią. Pierdoloną parodią.

\- Nie mogę wyciągnąć – powiedział Louis, drżącymi dłońmi ciągle wyplątując kosmyk po kosmyku tak ostrożnie, aby nie zranić Harry’ego.

\- Cóż, nie miałeś problemu z wyciąganiem wcześniej, co nie? – Kobieta westchnęła, a po chwili dołączyła się do próby uwolnienia włosów Harry’ego z zamka. Louis już nigdy nie będzie w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy. Będzie musiał wyprowadzić się z Londynu, prawdopodobnie polecieć do Południowej Afryki i zacząć prowadzić dzikie życie.

Około minuty później Harry wreszcie mógł się odsunąć, powiedzmy że bez większego uszczerbku, chociaż kilka wyrwanych kosmyków zostały zatrzaśnięte w zamku spodni Louisa i w tym momencie Louis zdecydował, że wyprowadzenie się do Południowej Afryki nie było wystarczające. Pluton brzmiał dużo bardziej odpowiednio.

Kobieta, Susan, wyraźnie się poświęciła, żeby wyjaśnić im, dlaczego to co zrobili, było przestępstwem, które pociąga za sobą grzywnę. John był zbyt zajęty przytrzymywaniem się huśtawki i próbą nie uduszenia się śmiechem.

\- To była nasza pierwsza randka – powiedział Harry, brzmiąc jakby był bliski łez. - Przepraszam. To wszystko moja wina. Jeśli ktoś powinien być tutaj ukarany —

\- Niech pani go nie słucha! To była moja wina. Ja pierwszy chciałem tu przyjść i to ja go pocałowałem, a potem – a potem to wszystko wymknęło się spod kontroli —

John uderzył dłońmi o swoje kolana w kolejnym napadzie śmiechu.

\- Wymknęło się spod kontroli!

Susan wywróciła oczami i podniosła dłoń w geście nakazującym Louisowi, żeby przestał mówić. Nigdy w życiu nie zamknął się szybciej. Pamięta jak przez mgłę, że raz w szkole podstawowej niechcący rozbił ulubioną figurkę swojego wychowawcy, tylko że wtedy nie stał z kutasem na wierzchu, więc – trochę inne okoliczności. 

\- Słuchajcie, mam za sobą długą noc, a w domu czeka na mnie dwójka dzieci, więc… – westchnęła, dając im do zrozumienia, że naprawdę ma już ich dość – zejdźcie mi z oczu. Jeśli kiedykolwiek jeszcze was tu złapię, wsadzę was do paki, nim zdążycie mrugnąć okiem, a potem osobiście zadzwonię do waszych rodziców i przypilnuję, żebyście sami wytłumaczyli, co zrobiliście. Jasne?

\- O mój Boże, dziękujemy –

\- Dziękujemy bardzo, prze –

Kobieta podniosła palec i wskazała palcem za nich.

\- Uciekajcie, póki nie zmieniłam zdania.

Zbyteczne jest wspomnienie, że biegli tak szybko, jak tylko potrafili.

__ _

\- Nadal jesteś twardy? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Harry, kiedy weszli już do samochodu, dysząc tak, jakby przed chwilą ledwo uciekli policji. Hah.

\- Nie całkiem – odparł. – Nic nie mogę na to poradzić! Twoje usta… czynią cuda. Wielkie cuda. Myślę, że to jakaś joga voodoo.

Harry zrobił się czerwony i przygryzł wargę. Zanim Louis mógł zarejestrować co się działo, chłopak wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

Cóż. Przynajmniej nie uciekł od Louisa i nie wrócił taksówką. Jeszcze.

\- Czy z twoimi włosami wszystko w porządku?

\- O Boże.

\- Jesteś cały? – Louis naprawdę powstrzymywał się, aby nie zacząć się śmiał, ale jego starania spełzły na niczym, kiedy Harry chrumknął jak świnka. Byli parą wariatów, w samochodzie zaparkowanym gdzieś na odludziu, z trawą i ziemią we włosach i śmiali się tak bardzo, że twarz Louisa zaczynała cierpnąć, więc po prostu siedział, wypuszczając ze świstem powietrze.

W końcu udało im się powstrzymać śmiech i Louis zapytał:

\- Więc, w skali od jednego do dziesięciu, gdzie dziesięć to „tak”, a jeden to „odpierdol się”, jakie mam szanse, że zgodzisz się pójść ze mną na kolejną randkę?

To było dość odważne posunięcie i mówiąc szczerze nieco pochopne, ale Louis był odważny. Gdyby tylko jego spocone dłonie oraz drżąca brew potrafiły to zrozumieć, byłoby ekstra.

Jak się okazało, jego erekcja była skłonna opaść tylko w obliczu zbliżającego się odrzucenia. Pieprz się.

\- Powiedziałbym – zaczął Harry, dotykając swojego podbródka i prostując swoje długie nogi, aby ułożyć się wygodniej w fotelu – że następnym razem może powinniśmy po prostu obejrzeć jakiś film i zjeść obiad u mnie.

\- U ciebie? – Stop. Co? Harry naprawdę się zgadzał.

\- Oczywiście. Nie mam nic przeciwko? – Harry wyglądał cudownie. Usta miał w kolorze dojrzałych malin, więc kiedy Louis nachylił się, żeby pocałować go do utraty tchu, nie był wcale winny za to, że Harry go kusił.

\- Nic przeciwko? – wydyszał przy jego ustach i odgarnął mu parę loków za ucho, jako ciche przeprosiny za poprzednie zdarzenie. – Nie pierdol. Nie sądziłem, że w ogóle się zgodzisz…

\- Cóż, potwierdziłeś, że z tobą nie idzie się nudzić. Wiedziałem, w co się pakuję, prawda?

\- Oh, czyżby? – Louis uśmiechnął się przy skórze Harry’ego i pocałował go za uchem, ponieważ za każdym razem, kiedy to robił, Harry wydawał z siebie ten cudowny gardłowy dźwięk, który sprawiał, że Louis był z siebie bardzo dumny.

\- Oczywiście. To był mój plan przez cały czas.

\- To ty sprawiłeś, że się tu znaleźliśmy, mam rację? Jakoś udało zamknąć ci się tamtą restaurację i zrobiłeś coś, żeby mój GPS przestał działać.

Harry pokiwał głową i wsunął palce w jego włosy, aby podrapać go po skórze głowy. To było trochę żenujące, że ledwo się znali, a Harry już zdążył odkryć jego wrażliwe miejsca.

\- Nie mam zahamowań i nic mnie nie powstrzyma.

Louis wycałował ścieżkę od szczęki Harry’ego do drugiego ucha, zassał wrażliwą małżowinę, a czuły punkt tuż za nią sprawił, że Harry stał się miękki w jego ramionach.

\- Mogę cię zatrzymać?

\- Tak. W porządku – powiedział Harry z głupim uśmiechem na ustach.

__ _

Kiedy Louis wszedł do swojego mieszkania i zamknął za sobą drzwi, zaczął tańczyć, ponieważ czuł się niesamowicie lekko i mógłby spokojnie zostać pierwszą osobą na świecie, która zaczęłaby latać

Podwiózł Harry’ego do jego mieszkania, całując jego miękkie usta przez jakieś dwadzieścia minut, aż ich wargi stały się spuchnięte i Louis myślał, że będzie miał permanentną erekcję od okrężnych, wolnych ruchów bioder chłopaka.

\- I jak było? – Głowa Nialla wyłoniła się zza kanapy; włosy miał wykręcone w każdym kierunku, a oczy zaspane.

\- Niall – westchnął Louis i usiadł obok, gdzie Zayn nadal drzemał, robiąc za dużą łyżeczkę Nialla. Nic nowego.

Louis wziął Nialla na ręce i obrócił się z nim dookoła.

\- Było wspaniale. Prawie nas aresztowali. Myślę, że kiedyś go poślubię. Wyglądałby cudownie, wychowując moje dzieci. – Louis wyobraził sobie dom, w którym biegały dzieci, przypominające małe aniołki z loczkami i dużymi zielonymi oczami i słodkimi noskami. Mimo, że był jeszcze młody, już wiedział, że chce mieć co najmniej piątkę. Kurwa.

Niall chwycił Louisa za ramiona i popchnął go, aby usiadł.

\- Za co, kurwa, prawie was aresztowali?

\- Eh… Publiczne obnażanie?

Niall stracił równowagę i hałas, który oboje narobili, był na tyle głośny, żeby obudzić Zayna, a po chwili na twarzy Louisa wylądowała poduszka.

\- Nieźle! – zaśmiał się Niall w jego klatkę piersiową.

\- Ktoś tu próbuje spać – wymamrotał Zayn, jego rozczochrane włosy zakrywały mu oczy, a na sobie miał ukradzioną od Louisa koszulkę z logo Marvela, gdzie na prawym ramieniu była duża dziura. Louis dobrze wiedział, że oznaczało to kryzys, od kiedy zawsze musiał mieć idealnie ułożone włosy.

\- Witamy w świecie żywych, Zaynie. – Louis niemal wykrzyczał w poduszkę. Niall odsunął ją od jego twarzy, chwała jego irlandzkiemu sercu. – Jak się czujesz?

Zayn wydął swoja dolną wargę, nadąsany.

\- Chodź mnie poprzytulać?

Kiedy Louis wstał, żeby się przesunąć, nie marnował ani sekundy i już po chwili wylądował na Zaynie, a zaraz za nim Niall. Sapali, kiedy wbijali sobie łokcie w żebra, a ich kolana zderzały się o siebie, ponieważ próbowali ułożyć się w najwygodniejszej dla nich pozycji. Niejedni pomyśleli by, że niewielka kanapa powstrzyma ich od grupowego przytulania, ale to się nigdy nie stało.

\- Jak twoja randka? – spytał Zayn, jego niemożliwie długie rzęsy połaskotały Louisa w policzek. Ciało Louisa przyciskało go do poduszek na kanapie, ale Louis wiedział, że chłopak nigdy nie będzie na to narzekać.

\- Chce poślubić kiedyś Harry’ego – wtrącił się Niall, który leżał wciśnięty w oparcie kanapy, z nogą i ramieniem przerzuconymi przez ich ciała. – Od razu mówię, że chcę być drużbą.

\- Ja będę drużbą – zaprotestował Zayn.

\- Hej, chwila – uspokoił ich Louis, przyciskając nos do włosów Zayna, które pachniały jak droga woda kolońska i dym papierosowy. – Drużba zostanie wybrany w bitwie na śmierć i życie. Ten, który utrzyma się na nogach najdłużej, oczywiście wygrywa.

Zayn uwolnił jedną dłoń, aby uszczypnąć Louisa w bok. To było niegrzeczne.

\- Ow, kurwa. Okej. Więc może papier, kamień, nożyce?

\- Okej – powiedział Niall.

\- Niech będzie. – Zayn zdobył się na wzruszenie ramionami. – To chyba dobrze, nie?

Louis schował twarz we włosach Zayna i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Może.

\- Aww, Lou! Rumienisz się! – Niall roześmiał się swoim głośnym, szczerym śmiechem. Louis pomyślał, że gdyby wszyscy byli zwierzętami, Niall byłby świetną hieną.

\- Nieprawda! To wszystko przez to, że jesteśmy tak ściśnięci. To wasza wina.

\- Nah – powiedział Zayn. – Raczej to jest wina malutkiej pupy Harry’ego.

\- Jak śmiesz patrzeć na jego tyłek! – Louis ugryzł Zayna w policzek, aż ten go nie uderzył. – Poza tym: nie. – To nie był tylko tyłek. To były miękkie loki i zabawny śmiech, sposób, w jaki jego usta poruszały się przy każdym słowie. To, jak pachniał i smakował i udawało mu się być najlepszym we wszystkim. Nawet w tak beznadziejnym przypadku, jakim był Louis. Tak.

Zayn uniósł brew, patrząc na Louisa w taki sposób, jakby mógł czytać mu w myślach z taką łatwością, jakby czytał właśnie jeden z tomików poezji, które leżały na jego stoliku nocnym, z zagiętymi kartkami i odręcznie napisanymi notatkami na marginesach.

\- Jedliśmy tacos! – mruknął Louis i wsunął palec dziurę na koszulce Zayna, rozciągając ją jeszcze bardziej. – Było miło.

\- Nie przyniosłeś żadnych, prawda? – spytał Niall, unosząc głowe, aby spojrzeć na Louisa, z nadzieją w oczach jak u pięciolatka, który znajduje się w sklepie z zabawkami.

\- Sory, Nailler – powiedział. Potarł jego nos, bo chłopak wyglądał na zawiedzionego.

Leżeli w ciszy, zakłóconej jedynie buczeniem telewizora i przytłumionymi dźwiękami rozmowy ich sąsiadów z góry. Czasami posiadanie mieszkania z cienkimi ścianami było naprawdę do dupy.

\- Zayn?

\- Hm?

\- Co się stało, skarbie?

\- Nic, naprawdę – wymamrotał Zayn niemalże dziecinnie.

\- Czy to dlatego masz na sobie moją starą koszulkę?

\- Teraz to moja koszulka i ją lubię. Jest wygodna.

Louis pocałował zmarszczkę między jego brwiami

\- Oczywiście, że jest twoja.

\- Nie mogę tego zrobić, Lou – wyznał Zayn na jednym wydechu. – Próbowałem dzisiaj biegać i było cholernie źle.

\- Przebiegł sto metrów i prawie wypluł płuca – dodał Niall, pomocny jak zawsze.

\- Może po prostu mu to powiedz? To nie tak, że ostatecznie sam by się nie domyślił – powiedział Louis. – Trudno byłoby nie zauważyć, że nie dajesz już rady po paru metrach.

\- Nie mogę po prostu jakoś uciec ze startu i udawać, że przebiegłem dystans?

Louis odgarnął z oczu Zayna grzywkę.

\- Nie sądzę. Przykro mi, kochanie.

Zayn westchnął.

__ _

Louis na pewno nie podsłuchiwał. To było raczej coś w stylu sposobu, które praktykowały starsze panie z kościoła i wścibskie sześciolatki.

\- Louis?

Okej, może jednak podsłuchiwał. Troszeczkę.

\- Shh – powiedział Harry’emu, przyciskając dłoń do jego soczystych ust. Chryste, te usta. Louis musiał upewnić się, czy nadal smakowały tak dobrze, jak to zapamiętał. – Cicho, Harold, muszę się skupić na obserwacji, a ty jesteś zbyt piękny. To rozpraszające.

Harry zachichotał w dłoń Louisa i polizał ją. Jeśli myślał, że to w jakiś sposób go zniesmaczy, to bardzo się mylił.

\- Co obserwujemy?

\- Zayna i jego przyszłą sympatię.

\- Sympatię? – Harry spojrzał rozbawiony na Louisa. – Ludzie używają jeszcze tego słowa? – Owinął palce wokół nadgarstka Louisa i uniósł jego dłoń, aby ją pocałować. Gdyby był to ktoś inny, Louis wzdrygnął by się na ten intymny gest, ale to był Harry. Mimo trgo, że ledwo się znali, to robiło ogromną różnicę.

\- Uh huh.

Chłopak Z Oczami Szczeniaka zmarszczył brwi. Louis nie był pewny, czy była to reakcja na wyznanie Zayna, że jest kanapowym leniem czy był to po prostu jego stały wyraz twarzy.

Chłopak Z Oczami Szczeniaka dotykał Zayna; ścisnął jego ramię i— Harry właśnie ssał skórę na wrażliwej skórze nadgarstka Lousa, Jezu Chryste.

\- Harr—

\- Twoja skóra jest taka miękka, wiedziałeś o tym?

\- To tortura – wydyszał Louis. – Dzwonię na policję.

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się ze sobą i Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Jesteś pewny, że chcesz to zrobić po tym, co stało się ostatnio?

Umysł Louisa zaatakowały różne obrazy. Czerwone usta Harry’ego owinięte wokół jego penisa, mokre gorąco jego warg, ssące go jak pieprzonego lizaka oraz palce przyciśnięte do wewnętrznej strony jego ud.

Harry puścił jego dłoń, chichocząc pod nosem.

\- Więc, odnośnie drugiej randki…

\- Tak. – Pieprzyć podglądanie. Zayn mógł opowiedzieć mu wszystko poźniej. – Dzisiaj wieczorem?

\- Okej – powiedział Harry. – Ja gotuję?

Potrafił też gotować. Louis zdecydowanie go poślubi.


	3. Chapter 3

‘Myślę o seksie co drugie seks słowo.’ Louis parsknął śmiechem, gdy przeczytał napis na ścianie. Przejechał palcami po ogromnej kolekcji winylów i książek Harry’ego, które zajmowały całą wielką półkę. Niektóre tytuły i okładki były bardziej zużyte od pozostałych.

Zdecydowanie nie chciał usiąść na pluszowym fotelu albo na sofie ze zbyt dużą ilością poduszek, gdzie mógłby słuchać muzyki, którą Harry kochał najbardziej i gdzie mógłby czytać książki, które Harry przeczytał więcej niż raz. Nie chciał. Ponieważ to świadczyłoby o obsesji.

Zamiast tego dotknął znów półki, zerkając w stronę okna, gdzie dostrzegł kolejny plakat. ‘Jest piękny dzień w Londynie. Pójdę do parku i będę patrzeć na mojego iPhone’a’.

Z parapetu patrzyła na niego zadowolona z siebie drewniana figurka kota, jakby wiedziała, że Louisowi beznadziejnie podobał się Harry i wszystko co było z Harrym związane. Kot należał do jednej z wielu figurek, które znajdowały się w salonie. Różniły się kształtami, kolorami i wyrazami twarzy, ale wszystkie wyglądały na wykonane ręcznie.

\- Nic nie wiesz – wymamrotał Louis, gdy wziął do ręki figurkę Zadowolonego Kota, obracając ją w dłoni. Słaby blask światełek zawieszonych na karniszu odbił się od pomalowanych na czarno pleców figurki.

\- Kolacja prawie gotowa! – zawołał z kuchni Harry. Wygonił stamtąd Louisa, kiedy dziesięć minut temu próbował mu pomóc. Możliwe, że mógł albo nie mógł odłożyć pojemniczek z solą tam, gdzie nie było jego miejsce. – Mam nadzieję, że się tam nie nudzisz!

Louis odłożył Zadowolonego Kota na swoje miejsce i powędrował w stronę kuchni, trzymając ręce za swoimi plecami. Pewnego dnia Louis usiądzie na Harrym, który będzie leżał na starym drewnianym stole, ustawionym pod żółtą ścianą, okrytego obrusem w stokrotki i sprawi, że dojdzie tak mocno, iż będzie przypominał sobie o tym za każdym razem, gdy będzie jadł przy tym stole śniadanie.

\- Nic nie będę robić. Po prostu zamierzam tu stać i cię podziwiać.

Harry spojrzał na niego przez ramię. Miał urocze dołeczki w policzkach, a na włosach jedwabną chustkę w kwiatki.

\- Dobrze. Masz zakaz ruszania sztućców i przypraw. Ogólnie jedzenia, tak szczerze.

\- Czy to znaczy, że mnie nakarmisz?

Harry poprawił swój różowy fartuszek – we wzorki babeczek, na miłość boską – i zachichotał.

\- Myślę, że mogę się poświęcić i to zrobić.

Louis zbliżył się do niego. Kapcie, które dał mu Harry, były trochę za duże na jego bosych stopach.

\- Pachnie naprawdę niesamowicie. Możesz gotować dla mnie już zawsze?

\- Nawet tego nie skosztowałeś. Może być okropne.

\- Nie muszę tego kosztować – powiedział Louis i objął Harry’ego od tyłu, kładąc podbródek na jego ramieniu. Możliwe, że dyskretnie go obwąchał. Cokolwiek. To wcale nie było aż tak przerażające. – Już mogę powiedzieć, że to kocham.

Harry spuścił głowę, aby ukryć uśmiech, który Louis i tak zauważył. Zauważył i poczuł nieznośną miłość do tego chłopaka, ściskającą mu niemiłosiernie płuca.

\- Harry?

\- Hm? – Nalał sobie trochę białego wina do kieliszka i patrzył, jak wiruje. Louis patrzył natomiast na Harry’ego.

\- Czy to ty zrobiłeś te wszystkie figurki kotów?

\- Oh. – Harry uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, wyglądając na zmieszanego. – Może? Całkiem nieźle radzę sobie w pracy ręcznej. – Pogłaskał Louisa po ramieniu w marnej namiastce swoich możliwości. – Zawsze byłem dobry z rzeźbienia w drewnie.

Pracy ręcznej, co? Louis musiał koniecznie się o tym przekonać.

\- Jesteś więcej szaloną panią z kotami?

\- W rzeczy samej. W domu w Cheshire mam kota. Chciałem ją wziąć ze mną, ale mama mi nie pozwoliła. – Harry wydął wargę, zapełnia tak, jakby Louis nie był już nim wystarczająco oczarowany. – Ale to w porządku. Nie chciałbym zostawiać jej samej, gdy byłbym na uniwerku albo w pracy. Mam na myśli kota.

Louis chciał powiedzieć, że gdyby Harry tylko chciał, mógłby mu dać każdego kota na świecie, jeśli to sprawiłoby, że byłby szczęśliwy, ale ugryzł się w język.

\- Jestem typem osoby, która woli psy.

Harry sapnął.

\- Ale… kotki! Z puszystymi ogonkami i słodkimi łapkami!

\- Wiesz co? – Louis przygryzł skórę na karku Harry’ego, na co chłopak zadrżał i stał się miękki w jego ramionach. – Zmieniłem zdanie. Jestem osobą, która woli Harry’ego.

Harry odłożył drewnianą łyżkę i odwrócił się przodem do Louisa, aby przesunąć nosem po jego skroni, muskając ustami ostry zarys kości policzkowej.

\- Tak?

\- Tak. Harrysie* są zawsze dziwaczne i zawsze niesamowite. I mają kręcone włosy. – Uniósł dłoń i odgarnął zabłąkany loczek Harry’ego za jego słodkie malutkie ucho. – Bezkonkurencyjne.

\- Lou…

\- Lubię twoją chustkę. Jest bardzo ładna. – Louis ssał swoją dolną wargę, myśląc nad tym, czy nie działał zbyt szybko i czy nie był zbyt oczywisty, bo kiedy Harry patrzył na niego, mógł pewnie zobaczyć gwiazdy w jego oczach i tęsknotę do wypełnienia stron poematami na temat ust Harry’ego oraz tego, jak ich dłonie do siebie pasowały.

\- Ty jesteś ładny.

Louis zaczął się wiercić, bawiąc kokardką z tyłu fartuszka Harry’ego.

\- Nie jestem ładny. Przystojny. Silny. Męski.

\- To też, ale – urwał, aby pocałować kącik ust Louisa – również ładny. Najładniejszy chłopak, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałem.

\- Mam cię dość, jesteś okropny – powiedział Louis, uśmiechając się czule. – Myślę, że aby się zrehabilitować, będziesz mnie musiał teraz pocałować.

\- Oh, rozumiem. – Harry wydał z siebie teatralne westchnienie. – Sądzę, że będę musiał przyjąć swoją karę jak prawdziwy mężczyzna.

\- To jest jedyny sposób. – Nonszelancja w jego głosie byłaby dobrym pomysłem, gdyby nie brzmiał w tamtej chwili na tak zdesperowanego. Przycisnął dłonie do pleców Harry’ego, aby przyciągnąć go mocno do siebie, czując niesamowite gorąco w miejscach, gdzie ich ciała się stykały.

Kiedy Harry w końcu go pocałował – wolne, mokre dotknięcie ich spragnionych warg oraz silne dłonie, które trzymały go najbliżej jak to możliwe – Louis stanął na palcach i przycisnął chłopaka do kuchennej lady, smakując wnętrza jego słodkich ust oraz połykając każdy jego jęk.

To było niemal zbyt dużo; przytłaczające pragnienie posiadania Harry’ego, smakowanie go powoli i dokładnie przez niezliczone godziny.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

\- Harry – wykrztusił z siebie Louis, sunąć ustami na szyję Harry’ego, uznając za fizycznie niemożliwe oderwanie się od szaleńczo bijącego pod skórą pulsu chłopaka, który czuł pod ustami.

\- Kurwa, czasomierz. Spaghetti… się spali. – Głos Harry’ego był jeszcze niższy i uwodził Louisa, który miał ochotę poprosić Harry’ego, aby czytał mu nieprzyzwoitą poezję w łóżku.

\- Spaghetti?

\- Uh-huh.

Louis był już na wpół twardy; poruszali swoimi biodrami w powolnych, podniecających ruchach. Każde miejsce, które Harry dotknął swoimi palcami, stawało w ogniu i jeśli nie przestaną, to z ich kolacją może stać się to samo, ale Louis po prostu nie potrafił. Nie z magicznymi dłońmi Harry’ego, błądzącymi po jego kręgosłupie i nie z jego zębami, które ciągnęły go za dolną wargę, jakby chłopak chciał go zjeść.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

\- Ugh. – Louis oparł czoło o ramię Harry’ego, ledwo powstrzymując się od ocierania o ciało chłopaka, jakby znów był napalonym czternastolatkiem. – Jedzenie. Jeść.

\- Jedzenie – zgodził się Harry, ściskając pupę Louisa. Kurwa.

\- To. Później. – Najwidoczniej dotarł do tego momentu, gdzie potrafił wypowiadać się jedynie monosylabami. Spojrzał na Harry’ego, na jego przekrzywioną chustkę i, cóż, kurwa, chłopak wyglądał jak po dobrej sesji migdalenia.

Louis zasługiwał na medal za to, że się odsunął. Naprawdę zasługiwał.

Nie był jednak pewien, czy przeżyje widok jedzącego Harry’ego.

*******

W przeszłości Louis musiał zrobić coś naprawdę okrutnego, aby zasłużyć na ten rodzaj tortur. Harry wysuwał swój język, zanim wkładał jedzenie do buzi, zlizując pozostałości sosu z widelca, a ścięgna na jego ręce napinały się cudownie pod skórą z każdym ruchem.

W tamtej chwili przez przypadek ubrudził sosem swój podbródek, więc starł go swoim kciukiem i powoli wsunął go między wargi, ssąc z zapadniętymi policzkami i robił to w ten sam sposób, kiedy miał w ustach kutasa Louisa, z tym cholernym dołeczkiem w policzku.

Louis wsunął szybko do ust porcję niespodziewane wybornego jedzenia, aby stłumić jęk. Miły, gorący, zabawny i na dodatek świetnie gotuje. Louis nie miał szans.

\- Harry.

\- Hm?

Rozłożył nieco szerzej swoje nogi, chcąc uzyskać więcej przestrzeni do oddychania i powiedział:

\- Robisz to celowo.

Dłoń Harry’ego, w której trzymał widelec, zatrzymała się w połowie drogi do jego otwartych ust.

\- Robię co?

\- Tą rzecz kiedy jesz.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- To jak oglądanie porno. Twój język. – Louis przełknął głośno ślinę i potarł swój kark. Zaczynał trochę się pocić. – To cholernie niesprawiedliwe.

\- Jaką rzecz z językiem? – Harry uśmiechnął się szyderczo pod nosem, kiedy z premedytacją oblizał cały cholerny widelec. Był niemalże na skraju robienia mu fellatio tuż przed nosem seksualnie sfrustrowanego Louisa. – Tą rzecz?

Sapnął.

\- Jesteś okropny.

Harry wyszczerzył się tylko w odpowiedzi, gdy Louis kręcił się na swoim siedzeniu, aby znaleźć wygodniejszą pozycję. Ciągła erekcja w obecności Harry’ego zaczynała być zwyczajem.

*******

\- Czemu wybrałeś akurat to? – Gust filmowy Harry’ego był po prostu do bani i Louis naprawdę nie chciał płakać na drugiej randce. Naprawdę nie chciał.

\- To dobry film! Oczywiście nie tak dobry jak Pamiętnik, ale zawsze coś – spierał się Harry, a ich uda były do siebie przyciśnięte. To ciepło niemal rozproszyło Louisa od tego, co miało być nieszkodliwą, romantyczną randką z babskimi filmami*.

\- Równie dobrze mogłeś wybrać pieprzonego Bambi – wymamrotał, mrugając wściekle powiekami, kiedy na ekranie pojawia się Szkoła Uczuć. Przez chwilę Louis uznał to za jakiś spisek, w którym Zayn wyznał wszystkie jego brudne sekrety Harry’emu, włączając w to zamiłowanie Louisa do płaczu na smutnych filmach.

\- Co to było, Lou? – Usta Harry’ego musnęły płatek jego ucha, a silne oraz ciepłe ramię owinął wokół drżących ramion Louisa.

\- N-Nic. – Pociągnął nosem.

Kanapa ugięła się trochę, kiedy Harry przekręcił się na swoim miejscu. Louis mógł dostrzec, jak wpatruje się w niego kątek oka.

\- Płaczesz?

Louis skrzywił się i przytulił do piersi fioletową poduszkę, bawiąc się długim rękawem swojego zbyt dużego swetra, ukradkiem starając się zetrzeć mokre ślady z policzków.

\- Nie?

\- Lou…

\- Nie płaczę – zaprotestował, a jego głos zadrżał żenująco przy ostatniej sylabie. – Tylko… oczy mi się pocą. To bardzo rzadka przypadłość. Nie zrozumiałbyś.

Harry przyciągnął go mocniej do swojego boku, składając delikatny pocałunek przy jego skroni.

\- To jest okej. Ja też płakałem, kiedy pierwszy raz widziałem ten film.

Louis uderzył go w ramię.

\- Więc dlaczego zmusiłeś mnie do oglądania tego z tobą? Co złego zrobiłem, żeby na to zasłużyć?

Policzki Harry’ego w jednej chwili stały się różowe i niezdarnym ruchem poprawił chustkę w swoich włosach. Louis pomyślał, że cień winy w jego nieśmiałych uśmiechu był uzasadniony.

\- Um… Pomyślałem, że może potem chciałbyś się ze mną poprzytulać?

Louis mrugał przez chwilę oczami, a Harry robił to samo, kręcąc się nerwowo i wtedy Louis zaczął uderzać go poduszką.

\- Jesteś sadystą!

\- Przepraszam! – Harry upadł na plecy z chichotem, wysuwając ręce do przodu, aby obronić się przed atakiem Louisa. Powinien się bronić. Louis nie bez powodu wygrał Wielką Bitwę Na Poduszki i nie bez powodu Zayn razem z Niallem przyznali mu tytuł mistrza. Cóż, Zayn nie brał w tym udziału, ale to była jego wina, nie Louisa. – Naprawdę przepraszam!

\- Czyżby, Harold? Czyżby? – Uderzył go w klatkę piersiową dwa razy z rzędu, kolejny cios wymierzając w bok jego głowy.

\- Ahh… niezbyt?

Odpowiedź wytrąciła Louisa z równowagi na tak długo, aby Harry mógł spokojnie owinąć palce wokół jego nadgarstków i przyciągnąć go na swoje ciało. Siła upadku oraz zderzenie ich klatek piersiowych wyrwało z płuc Louisa ostatni oddech, a silne uda Harry’ego trzymały go mocno w miejscu. Poduszka upadała zapomniana na ziemię.

\- Jesteś wredny – wydyszał niezadowolony Louis, patrząc krzywo na dumę wymalowaną na rozweselonej twarzy Harry’ego. Jego chustka niemal całkowicie zsunęła się z jego czoła. Mimo, że Harry był naprawdę irytującym kutasem, Louis bardzo chciał go pocałować.

\- To twoja złota myśl?

\- Nie – powiedział Louis, starając się ignorować uderzenia serca Harry’ego, które łomotało mu w klatce piersiowej tak mocno, że mógł to poczuć. – Uchodzi ci to na sucho tylko dlatego, że jesteś słodki.

Harry wyszczerzył się. Louis musiał zamrugać kilka razy, bo ten widok całkowicie go przytłoczył. Tylko trochę, tak szczerze.

\- Myślisz, że jestem słodki?

\- Oczywiście – parsknął Louis i wykrzywił usta w uśmiech. – Gdybyś nie był słodki prawdopodobnie nie zaakceptowałbym oferty drugiej randki.

\- W zasadzie to ty…

\- Semantyk – mruknął Louis w usta Harry’ego, uśmiechając się pod nosem, kiedy jego uda zacisnęły się wokół bioder Louisa, a rzęsy delikatnie muskały jego zarumienione policzki.

\- Louis – powiedział prosto. Nie wydawało się, że chciał dokończyć to zdanie, ponieważ przejechał subtelnie i nieznośnie powoli wzdłuż kręgosłupa mężczyzny.

\- Możliwe, że chce cię pocałować. Teraz – wymamrotał niewyraźnie Louis, wyginając się w kierunku dotyku Harry’ego.

Dłoń na jego plecach zatrzymała się na chwilę, aż Harry znów zaczął jeździć nią w górę i w dół, tym razem po bokach Louisa, aby podwinąć jego sweter razem z koszulką do talii, a potem zsunąć go z powrotem.

\- Możliwe, że jestem za. Bardzo za.

\- Okej. Okej – powiedział Louis, pocierając ich nosy o siebie i muskając dwukrotnie usta Harry’ego. Pochylił się bardziej, gdy chłopak owinął dłoń wokół jego karku, aby przyciągnąć go do porządnego pocałunku. Smakował jak gorzka czekolada i wino, upojnie i słodko, jego usta były pulchne i ciepłe i Louis chciał kosztować je każdej nocy przed snem.

Język Harry’ego wsunął się między rozchylone usta Louisa, aby spotkać koniuszek jego języka w mokrym, seksownym liźnięciu, współgrającym z sapnięciami i palcami Harry’ego, które wsunęły się pod gumkę jego majtek i chwyciły jego pośladki.

\- Lou – wydyszał Harry w jego otwarte usta, żądając kolejnego pocałunku, a ruchy jego bioder doprowadzały Louisa do szaleństwa. Materiał ubrań stawał się torturą dla zbyt wrażliwej skóry, każdy ruch dłoni Harry’ego wzdłuż jego pleców zostawiał ogniste ślady. Jakby było to zbyt wiele, ale ciągle niewystarczająco.

Louis usiadł okrakiem na nodze Harry’ego, przyciskając swoje własne do jego krocza, kiedy zaczął poruszać biodrami, robiąc się żenująco twardy w ograniczających go dżinsach. Albo mogłoby to uchodzić za żenujące, gdyby Harry również nie cierpiał tak samo jak on, a jego oddech rwał się, gdy Louis pociągał za jego górną wargę i wsuwał ciekawskie dłonie pod koszulkę, aby dotknąć ciepłej, gładkiej skóry pod materiałem.

Zaraz po tym, jak wcisnął palce w przestrzeń między żebrami Harry’ego i sunął nimi w górę tak długo, aż nie napotkał twardych wzgórków jego sutków, chłopak zadrżał i jęknął nisko, wypychając biodra w górę.

\- Kocham… cię całować – wyszeptał Louis, liżąc jego wiśniowe usta, jakby chciał złagodzić gorąco swoim językiem. – Twój smak.

\- Tak, tak. – Głos Harry’ego był głęboki i szorstki, stworzony do zbreźnych słów oraz godzin przyjemności. – Kocham to.

Louis zaczął robić ósemki biodrami, a tarcie między ich ciałami było tak cudowne, że odbierało mu to oddech. Pocałował kącik ust Harry’ego, od razu przenosząc usta na czuły punkt za jego uchem, który sprawiał, że zaczynał poruszać się pod Louisem bardziej gorączkowo i zamieniał się w jęczący bałagan.

\- Lubisz to? – spytał Louis, ssąc w tamtym miejscu malinkę, drażniąc skórę zębami i drapiąc lekko jego wrażliwy sutek.

\- Tak, Lou, proszę. Jgo dłonie znów wsunęły się pod dżinsy Louisa, aby ścisnąć go za pośladki i przyciągnąć bliżej.

\- Co jeszcze… lubisz?

\- To? Uh, wszystko co mi robisz. – Zaśmiał się bez tchu. – Również… obciąganie?

\- Bezczelny. – Louis przygryzł miejsce pod linią jego szczęki, zasysając skórę, tak by jutro został tam ślad, napiętnowanie jego ust na ciele drugiego chłopaka. - Wolisz robić czy dostawać?

\- To i to.

Kiedy Louis odsunął się, Harry wyglądał jakby był już porządnie wypieprzony. Jego źrenice były rozszerzone do tego stopnia, że zieleń tęczówek była ledwo widoczna, usta czerwone i opuchnięte, a policzki zarumienione.

\- Spójrz na siebie. Jesteś taki —

Harry wyciągnął swoje ramiona za głowę i wygiął plecy, a Louis chwycił jego boki, starając się zejść na ziemię i nie dojść za wcześnie bez żadnego dotknięcia.

\- Jaki? – Harry wysunął język, żeby zwilżyć swoje usta w kształcie serca, a jego powieki wydawały się naprawdę ciężkie. Louisowi zajęło kilka sekund uświadomienie sobie, że Harry był prawdziwy. Prawdziwy i cały jego, to on mógł dotykać go i całować.

\- Piękny. – Policzki Louisa płonęły, gdy przerwał ich spojrzenie, podciągając jego koszulkę pod pachy. Harry sapnął i pomógł Louisowi pozbyć się zbędnego materiału, po chwili z powrotem upadając na poduszki, ulegle i z całkowitym zaufaniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

\- Um, mam… mam cztery sutki. – W jego policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki i — oh, tak, rzeczywiście miał. - Wydaje mi się, że mogłem pochłonąć w łonie mojego bliźniaka.

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, przesuwając dłońmi po jego gładkim torsie i obserwując, jak silne mięśnie jego piersi rozluźniały się pod tym dotykiem, a oczy wywróciły się, gdy tylko Louis delikatnie uszczypnął jego sutki.

\- Czy to oznacza, że są też podwójnie wrażliwe?

\- Nie wiem, może powinieneś spraw — ah, tak.

Louis zsunął się w dół jego ciała, by usadowić się na jego nogach, nim pochylił się do przodu i polizał jego cztery sutki, uśmiechając się przy napiętej skórze, gdy Harry wsunął dłoń w jego włosy, by przytrzymać go w miejscu. Louis drażnił zębami twardą skórę, skrobiąc, skubiąc i ciągnąc, sprawiając, że Harry zwijał się przy nim w desperacji.

\- Podoba ci się, co?

\- Proszę, Lou, dotknij mnie. Chcę… proszę.

\- Przecież cię dotykam. – Na potwierdzenie swoich słów zassał jego opuchnięty sutek.

Harry przestał na chwilę oddychać, podciągając Louis, by móc go pocałować, wbijając zęby w jego dolną wargę z siłą graniczącą z bólem i Louis nie był pewien, czy jego dżinsy mogłyby stać się jeszcze bardziej niekomfortowo ciasne.

\- Chryste. – Louis cmoknął ostatni raz jego usta, nim popchnął go z powrotem na poduszki, torując drogę mokrymi pocałunkami w dół jego piersi i drgających mięśni brzucha, aż dotarł do paska cienkich włosków, znikających za linią jego obcisłych dżinsów.

Odpiął guzik i drżącymi dłońmi przesunął zapięcie zamka w dół, zwalczając chęć ściśnięcia w dłoni swojego penisa na widok, jaki Harry przed nim tworzył, leżąc swobodnie rozłożony, posyłając mu przy tym błagalne spojrzenie, jakby chciał, by Louis go zniszczył. Po kilku silniejszych szarpnięciach, Louisowi udało się zedrzeć jego dżinsy w dół ud i całkowicie się ich pozbyć, nim objął dłonią jego penisa przez materiał czarnych bokserek.

\- Cóż – powiedział, oblizując usta, gdy kciukiem delikatnie dotknął mokrej plamki na materiale. - Masz dużego penisa.

\- Jest… jest jeszcze większy z bliska.

Louis pozwolił zdumionemu śmiechowi wydostać się z gardła.

\- Zamknij się.

Harry wypchnął biodra, z psotnymi iskierkami widocznymi w jego szklistych oczach.

\- Ale to prawda, przysięgam.

Louis ugryzł jego biodro, zasysając rozciągniętą na nim skórę, aż Harry zakwilił, pozwalając swoim nogom opaść bezwładnie jeszcze szerzej.

\- Przyjrzyjmy się więc. Jeśli mamy przeprowadzić prawdziwe doświadczenie, będę potrzebował dokładne parametry.

\- Możesz użyć języka jako l-linijki.

\- Doskonały pomysł, Harold. – Louis zsunął jego bokserki na tyle, by odsłonić penisa i, cóż. Jak wielką dziwką byłby, jeśli zacząłby się teraz ślinić? Kiedy potarł swoje uchylone usta o śliską główkę, a Harry zacisnął dłonie wokół podłokietnika za swoją głową, doszedł do wniosku, że zbytnio nie obchodziło go to, jak wielką robi to z niego dziwkę. Wysunął język, żeby go posmakować, kciukami zataczając kółka na jego widocznej linii mięśni w kształcie litery „V”. - Dobrze smakujesz.

Harry podniósł głowę, błądząc wzrokiem pomiędzy jego ustami, a oczami.

\- Huh?

\- Dobrze smakujesz – powtórzył, okrążając językiem poczerwieniałą główkę. - Trochę słodko.

\- Och. – Harry przełknął głośno ślinę, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać się przed niespokojnym przesuwaniem biodrami. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Louis lizał całą jego długość, drażniąc go przy tym niemiłosiernie, nie można było go za to winić. - Mam, uh, mam dużo owoców w swojej diecie. Chryste, proszę.

\- O co prosisz?

Harry odgarnął włosy Louisa z jego zarumienionej twarzy, kciukiem gładząc kość policzkową.

\- Przestań się ze mną bawić?

\- Nie brzmisz na zbytnio przekonanego – powiedział Louis, zasysając delikatnie jego sączącą się główkę, a gdy Harry wymamrotał wiązankę składającą się z proszęproszęLouisproszę, Louis zlitował się nad nim i zjechał niżej, aż jego usta spotkały ciasno zaciśniętą wokół podstawy pięść.

Jego głowa opadła na poduszki z obscenicznym jękiem, a mięśnie brzucha zaczęły się skurczać i Louis prawdopodobnie czerpał z tego większą przyjemność, niż powinien. Kochał czuć ciężar jego pulsującego penisa na swoim języku, delikatne dreszcze, które przebiegały po jego ciele, gdy brał go głębiej i zdesperowane dźwięki, których nie mógł powstrzymać, zacieśniając uścisk we włosach Louisa.

Patrzenie, jak Harry rozpada się pod nim kawałek po kawałku przez dotyk jego dłoni i ciepło ust, było zdecydowanie warte bólu w szczęce, który zaczynał odczuwać.

Louis sięgnął w dół, by dotknąć się przez materiał spodni, pozwalając swoim powiekom opaść, gdy zatracał się w jego zapachu, jak po letniej burzy, i każdym dźwięku, jaki wydawał. Louis chciał pochłonąć go całego, jak ziemia deszcz po ulewie.

\- Kurwa, jesteś… naprawdę dobry w t-tym.

Jeśli usta Louisa nie byłyby zajęte czymś innym, powiedziałby, że nigdy nie pragnął sprawić komuś przyjemności tak bardzo jak jemu. Prawdopodobnie lepiej, że jego usta były zatkane, bo mało kto lubi ckliwości przy obciąganiu, chociaż bardzo możliwe, że Harry jest tym rzadkim typem.

Chłopak odrzucił głowę, dysząc ciężko i wypychając biodra w stronę ust Louisa, który drapał paznokciami wewnętrzną stronę jego ud.

\- Lou, Lou… tak blisko.

Louis zamruczał pod nosem, podwajając wysiłek, by doprowadzić go do końca, ściskając jego kutasa w ustach i zawijając język wokół jego główki.

Louisowi zajęło o kilka sekund za dużo, by zdać sobie sprawę, że nagłe „o mój Boże!” było zbyt piskliwe i zdecydowanie zbyt przerażone, by być przedorgazmowym okrzykiem Harry’ego.

Harry, z drugiej strony, zareagował dużo szybciej. W popłochu jego biodra wyrwały się ku górze, a penis uderzył w tył gardła Louisa, który zakrztusił się głośno, w panice pośpiesznie od niego odskakując.

\- O mój Boże!

\- Mamo! – Harry nasunął na siebie bokserki szybciej, niż Louis mógł mrugnąć okiem, a na jego twarzy rysował się bolesny wyraz.

Louis poczuł, że cała krew napływa do jego twarzy, gdy zdrapał się z jego ciała i spadł na podłogę wprost na zmiętolone dżinsy, które Harry za wszelką cenę starał się podnieść. Szarpali się przed chwilę, nim Louis zdołał sturlać się na bok. Czy ktoś by zauważył, jeśli wgramoliłby się pod łóżko i nie wychodził spod niego, aż jakaś wybitna jednostka nie wynajdzie latających samochodów?

\- Mamo, co ty –

\- Dobra sztuka, H – odezwał się drugi kobiecy głos, jakby siła wyższa nie mściła się na nich wystarczająco. Cała jego rodzina przyjechała w odwiedziny? Może jego dziadkowie też wpadną na szybką kawę? Louis naprawdę chciał zakopać swoją palącą twarz w poduszkach kanapy, ale zamiast tego wybrał wpatrywanie się w podłogę i modlenie się, by jego pieprzona erekcja opadła.

\- O. Mój. Boże.

\- Miałyście przyjechać w czwartek! – Louis kątem oka wyłapał, jak Harry szarpie się ze swoimi dżinsami, w duchu będąc wdzięcznym, że nie miał okazji ściągnąć swoich ciuchów. Obawiał się, że moment, gdy ktoś zwróci uwagę na jego obecność, był nieunikniony.

\- Dzisiaj jest czwartek, cymbale – odezwała się młodsza z kobiet, a jej głos był stłumiony przez ledwo powstrzymywany śmiech. Chociaż ktoś uważał tą sytuację za zabawną.

\- Nie, nie jest – Harry odparł, od razu po tym milknąc na kilka chwil. - Och.

Louis był gotowy zabić go w śnie, choć nie był pewien, czy nie ubiegła by go jego matka.

Moment niezręcznej ciszy przeciągał się, aż ciemnowłosa kobieta głośno odchrząknęła i odezwała się głosem prawdopodobnie wyższym o kilka oktaw.

\- Więc, kim jest ten… młody mężczyzna?

W skali od stosowna odpowiedź na sytuację do cholernie obłąkane, jak dobrym pomysłem byłoby wyskoczenie przez okno i ucieknięcie jak najdalej stąd?

Harry podciągnął Louisa z podłogi, by usiadł obok niego, mamrocząc bez składu.

\- Louis jest, umm, jest —

Louis zlitował się nad nim.

\- Chłopakiem. Jestem jego… właśnie. - Potarł swój kark, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na to, że Harry też nie jest jeszcze całkowicie miękki.

\- Więc to jest Louis! – zawołała dziewczyna, brzmiąc na wyraźnie zadowoloną, a jeśli Louis nie umierałby z zażenowania, wyciągnął by z niej co jeszcze wie na jego temat. - Miałeś rację. Jest przystojny.

\- Gemma – jęknął Harry, chowając twarz w dłoniach. - Zamknij się.

\- Musisz wybaczyć mojemu bratu. Nie ma manier.

Louis wreszcie wydobył z siebie wystarczająco odwagi, by podnieść spojrzenie i spotkał się z widokiem dziewczyny, która posłała mu szeroki uśmiech, zsuwając buty ze swoich stóp. Louis zauważył, że była praktycznie damską wersją Harry’ego.

\- Mam na imię Gemma, a to Anne, nasza mama, ale możesz zwracać się do niej po imieniu.

Kiedy Louis przecierpi tą sytuację i odzyska swoją godność, pogratuluje Harry’emu świetnych genów w rodzinie.

\- Cześć, jestem tym przystojnym Louisem. – Podałby dłoń na przywitanie, ale biorąc pod uwagę, gdzie znajdowała się ona kilka minut temu, nie wydawało się to dobrym pomysłem. Pomachał więc lekko i wysilił się na uśmiech, który i tak prawdopodobnie bardziej przypominał grymas.

\- Anne. – Wyraz jej twarzy mówił, że obrazy z życia cały czas przebiegały przed jej oczami. - I po prostu… pójdę. Zostawię was dwóch… po prostu pójdę. Napiję się lampki wina.

\- Wiem, co czujesz – wymamrotał Louis, dostając za to kuksańca w bok.

\- Mam butelkę w lodówce – powiedział młodszy chłopak, wstając z poduszką ułożoną na nogach. - Więc możecie po prostu —

\- Spieprzać do kuchni? – wtrąciła Gemma z niezbyt subtelnym rugnięciem.

\- Język – skarciła ją Anne, posyłając Louisowi słaby uśmiech, nim wyszła do kuchni. - Miło było… miło było cię poznać, Louis.

Gdy tylko zniknęły za drzwiami pokoju i słychać było już tylko śmiech Gemmy, Louis uderzył pięścią udo Harry’ego.

\- Ała!

\- Co to, do kurwy, miało być, Harold! – wrzasnął, ale ciągle starał się pozostać na granicy szeptu. Jak bardzo można się zarumienić, nim głowa eksploduje z powodu zbyt dużej ilości krwi? Bo Louis chyba właśnie wyczerpał swój limit.

\- Jak można zapomnieć o wizycie swojej mamy? Miałem… miałem twojego kutasa w swoich ustach!

\- Nie wiedziałem, że to już czwartek! Myślałem, że ciągle jest środa. – Wydął wargę, opadając z powrotem na oparcie, wzdychając ciężko. - Przepraszam. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak mi głupio. To było…

\- Kompromitujące? Przerażające? Frustrujące?

\- Wszystko, co wymieniłeś – powiedział Harry, niechcący zbyt mocno przyciskając rękę do poduszki na swoich kolanach, na co jego rzęsy zatrzepotały.

Louis czuł się trochę rozpustnie, gdy ogarnęła go chęć wskoczenia na niego z powrotem i dokończenia tego, co zaczęli, mimo, że jego rodzina była w pokoju obok.

\- Na dodatek moja siostra będzie mi to wypominać do końca życia.

Jeśli kiedyś wezmą ślub, Louis ma nadzieję, że ta sytuacja nie zostanie upamiętniona w jej przemowie.

\- Chyba powinienem już iść.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś…

\- Wiem, ale to wyjdzie nam wszystkim na dobre. – Louis pochylił się, by złożyć na jego ustach niewinny pocałunek, wsuwając dłoń pod poduszkę, by nie tak cnotliwie ścisnąć jego kutasa. - Dostaniesz za to klapsa następnym razem.

Harry jęknął w jego usta.

\- Chyba muszę wziąć zimny prysznic. Albo dziesięć.

Jego włosy były w kompletnym bałaganie, a skóra zarumieniona aż do klatki piersiowej.

\- I dobrze. Przynajmniej nie będę jedynym cierpiącym.

Po ostatnim pocałunku na do widzenia i przelotnym pożegnaniu rzuconym w kierunku Anne i Gemmy, Louis uciekł z mieszkania tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Definitywnie zaprzecza temu, jakoby stanął na poboczu w połowie drogi do domu, żeby zrobić sobie dobrze. Nie śmiałby.

****

Kiedy Louis wreszcie wrócił do mieszkania, całkowicie opanowany i niepozorny, znalazł Nialla półleżącego na kanapie z rozwalonym na nim Zaynem.

\- Jesteś najbardziej gejowską osobą, która podaje się za hetero, jaką znam – powiedział, ściągając z siebie kurtkę i wieszając ją przy drzwiach, jednocześnie zsuwając swoje vansy. - Chyba zaczyna ci się od nas udzielać. Mówiąc metaforycznie.

\- Yup. – Niall wyszczerzył się znad góry pustych pudełek po jedzeniu na wynos i leżącego na nim Zayna.

\- Jeszcze zrobię z niego geja – mruknął Zayn, poklepując leniwie brzuch Nialla.

\- Cóż, mamy umowę, no nie? – odpowiedział chłopak, kiwając głową.

Czekaj. Co?

\- Jaką umowę?

\- Wszystko chciałbyś wiedzieć, hm? – Zayn przedrzeźniał go, unosząc brew w ten drwiący sposób. Louis nie był tam po to, by stroili sobie z niego żarty albo zmuszali do przyznania, że nie wie o czymś, o czym oni wiedzą. To się na pewno nie stanie.

\- Jaką umowę? – zajęczał, siadając obok ich stóp i posyłając im swoje przetestowane już, błagalne spojrzenie. Jeden z nich na bank zmięknie.

Niall. To zawsze jest Niall.

\- Jeśli w wieku trzydziestu pięciu lat ciągle będziemy singlami, zaczniemy z Zaynem żyć w wolnym związku – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami, jakby wcale nie rozmawiali o ich wspólnej pogmatwanej, ale ciągle romantycznej, przyszłości.

\- Zatem radzę ci być kiedyś cholernie bogatym, Zayn, bo wykarmienie tego głodomora nie będzie tanie.

\- Ciągle rosnę – zaprotestował Niall, sięgając po kolejną frytkę. - Nie mam na to żadnego wpływu.

\- I tak jest wychudzoną, malutką osóbką, prawda, kochanie? – odparł Zayn, pozwalając Niallowi się nakarmić. Obrzydliwe.

\- Hej, a co ze mną? Nie jestem wystarczająco dobry dla żadnego z was, żeby robić ze mną plany na przyszłość?

\- Przecież wyjdziesz za Harry’ego – powiedział Niall, a jego powieki zatrzepotały na dotyk Zayna. Serio? - Nie jestem kradnącym mężów dupkiem.

\- Możesz być naszym drużbą – dodał Zayn.

\- No ja myślę – mruknął oburzony Louis, podnosząc stopy Zayna, by ułożyć je na swoich kolanach. Ciekawe, jak w takim razie poszło z Liamem. Woli myśleć o tym, niż o Harrym w eleganckim garniturze, z promieniami słońca we włosach i widocznym dołeczkiem w policzku, gdy dowodzi o swoim oddaniu do Louisa w niesamowicie ckliwej przysiędze. Cholera.

\- Wydaje mi się, że jest hetero. – Głos Zayna przywrócił Louisa na ziemię. - Liam.

Serio Louis spytał go o to na głos? Nie, nie spytał. W sumie, czasami Louis zastanawiał się, czy Zayn potrafi czytać w myślach. Był w siedemdziesięciu procentach pewien, że Zayn jest aliantem, więc…

\- Co?

\- Zaprosiłem go na kawę, czy coś i spotkaliśmy się dzisiaj, a on tak jakby… nie wiem. Po prostu to wyczułem. Nalegał, że zapłaci za siebie i nawet ze mną nie flirtował. Prawdopodobnie uznał to za zwykłe koleżeńskie spotkanie.

To wcale nie znaczy, że jest hetero. Może po prostu jest nieśmiały – zasugerował Louis, chociaż w głębi duszy wiedział, że Liam nie wydawał się być nieśmiałym typem. - Albo mega nieświadomy.

\- Może – Zayn zgodził się, nie brzmiąc na przekonanego.

\- Cóż, masz jeszcze Nialla.

Niall poczochrał włosy Zayna, uśmiechając się szeroko z frytką wystającą z jego ust.

\- Stary, jestem idealną partią.

\- Szczególnie z tym zaschniętym keczupem na brodzie – zauważył Louis, unosząc brew.

Kiedy Zayn polizał kciuk i wytarł podbródek Nialla, Louis jedynie przewrócił oczami, zastanawiając się, jak to się stało, że jego życie doszło do tego punktu.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis naprawdę powinien przestać przychodzić na zajęcia jogi Harry’ego, ponieważ widywanie go wygiętego oraz w ferworze nauczania – kompetentnego i bardzo pewnego siebie – było morderstwem w biały dzień. I Louis bardzo chciałby, żeby się na niego nabił. Byłby również zadowolony, gdyby mógł zsunąć jego obcisłe legginsy na uda, pochylić go nad brzegiem łóżka, przygryźć skórę na jego karku i przesunąć ustami po każdym kręgu w jego kręgosłupie, a potem kochać go tak głęboko i dokładnie, że oboje będą bałaganem pogrążonym w przyjemności. Ale teraz Louis pocił się z wysiłku, a gorąco buzowało mu w żyłach.

Naprawdę powinien przestać tu przychodzić.

Harry uchwycił jego spojrzenie z drugiego końca pomieszczenia, oblizując swoje mokre i grzeszne usta. Louis nadal mógł poczuć jego smak na swoim języku, znacznie lepszy niż jakiekolwiek słodycze na świecie.

Tak, zdecydowanie przyjdzie tu w następnym tygodniu.

\- Ile jeszcze do końca? – wyszeptał w kierunku Zayna, który, na całe szczęście, był nieświadomy jego pragnienia oraz elektryczności, pojawiającej się za każdym razem w powietrzu, gdy tylko spojrzenia Harry’ego i Louisa spotkały się ze sobą.

\- Cii – mruknął i uniósł ramiona w stronę sufitu, aby wziąć oddech. – Zakłócasz moje myśli, stary.

Louis westchnął i dalej przyglądał się, jak mięśnie Harry’ego pracują pod opaloną skórą i czarnym materiałem, kiedy zmieniał pozycję, odliczając minuty do czasu aż w końcu będzie mógł go ponownie dotknąć.

*******

\- Wpadnij dzisiaj do mnie – powiedział Louis, kreśląc kciukiem kółeczka na spoconej skórze w zgięciu łokcia Harry’ego, gdy ostatnia osoba zbierała swoje rzeczy i wychodziła z sali.

\- Czy to propozycja? – Harry uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że w jego policzku pojawił się dołeczek, a oczy zabłyszczały. I to on był tym, który sprawił ten uśmiech; który sprawił, że jego oczy tak cudownie się świeciły. Chciał to robić do końca swojego życia. – Musisz wiedzieć, że jestem uczciwym człowiekiem, Louisie Tomlinsonie. Nie oddam ci tak łatwo mojej cnoty.

Louis przysunął się na tyle blisko, że ich palce w skarpetkach uderzyły lekko o siebie i odchylił głowę.

\- Och, nie martw się. Mam zamiar na to zapracować. Stworzyłem już nawet plan. Ma nawet podpunkty!

\- Myślę, że zapominasz, iż słyszałem twoją wczorajszą rozmowę z Zaynem przez telefon. Powiedziałeś wtedy, że pisanie listy zakupów jest dla mięczaków. – Harry poruszył swoimi palcami przy palcach Louisa, spojrzał w dół i uśmiechnął się. – Ty i podpunkty? Nie sądzę.

\- Jestem źle osądzany. To boli – powiedział z przesadną dozą dramaturgii w głosie, łaskocząc stopę Harry’ego, który odskoczył i pisnął, a po chwili pokręcił palcem w jego stronę.

\- Ani się waż.

Louis tylko uśmiechnął się, jak na niewinnego człowieka przystało.

\- Masz łaskotki, kochanie?

\- Nie za bardzo.

\- Kłamca. Wróć tutaj – wymruczał czule Louis. – Nie zamierzam znowu cię łaskotać. Obiecuję.

\- Jeśli kłamiesz… zamknę cię w pokoju i włączę autoodtwarzanie całej płyty Celine Dion.

Louis sapnął i przyciągnął Harry’ego za pas.

\- Zdrajca.

\- Czasem. – Przejechał nosem po jego policzku i owinął silne ramiona wokół jego talii. – Ale przez większość czasu chcę być jedynie dobry.

\- Jesteś. – Stanął na czubkach palców, aby złożyć pełno pocałunków na płatku ucha Harry’ego i przycisnąć usta do miejsca za nim. – Jesteś moim dobrym chłopcem.

Louis kochał czuć ciepło i wagę jego ciała. Uwielbiał sposób, w jaki Harry pochylał się w jego stronę i owijał wokół niego tak, że między nimi nie było ani trochę wolnej przestrzeni. Pasowali do siebie jak dwa elementy układanki, które tworzą razem całość i może, gdyby Louis trzymał go przy sobie wystarczająco długo, ich serca zaczęłyby bić w tym samym rytmie.

\- Tak.

\- Tak co? – spytał Louis i zassał jego płatek ucha, drażniąc go zębami. Dłoń wsunął pod koszulkę chłopaka, aby zbadać nią gładką skórę dolnej części pleców. – Tak, jesteś moim dobrym chłopcem?

\- Tak. Kurwa, tak, oczywiście. I – potarł swój policzek o policzek Louisa jak kociak – wpadnę dzisiaj do ciebie.

\- Cudowna wiadomość – powiedział Louis, jego głos zniżył się do pomruku. – Harry?

\- Hm?

Oparł swój policzek o ramię Harry’ego i owinął ramiona wokół jego pasa, aby trzymać go mocniej.

\- Tak jakby nie będziemy sami? W sensie, Niall i Zayn też będą, więc… Nie wiem. Pomyślałem, że może być zabawnie. Masz coś przeciwko?

\- Nie, Lou, jest okej. – Jego delikatnie wypowiedziane słowa połaskotały go w czoło i on był taki wysoki. Tak wysoki i piękny i z ogromnym sercem i pachniał jak wiosna. To wszystko sprawiało, że Louis chciał położyć na plecach i powiedzieć proszę. O co chciał prosić – tego nie był pewien.

Odsunął się, bawiąc rąbkiem koszulki Harry’ego. Spuścił spojrzenie z jego oczu na swoje dłonie.

\- Jesteś pewny? Bo jeśli chcesz być tylko we dwoje to też możemy. Wystarczy, że powiesz.

\- Lou. – Duże dłonie Harry’ego znalazły się na tych jego, powstrzymując je od nerwowych ruchów. – Z przyjemnością spędzę ten czas z wami wszystkimi. Będzie świetna zabawa. Kupa zabawy!

Napięcie, którego Louis nie był świadomy, opuściło jego ramiona, kiedy usłyszał pewność w głosie Harry’ego. Uniósł głowę, wsuwając czubki palców pod luźną koszulkę Harry’ego, aby przebiec nimi wzdłuż jego żeber. Nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Kupa? Okej, teraz wywierasz na mnie presję.

\- Idiota.

Pocałunek, który poczuł na ustach, mówił: chcę po prostu być wszędzie tam, gdzie ty.

*******

Jego kumple i Harry dobrze się rozumieli. Bardzo dobrze. Możliwe, że za dobrze.

Po dwóch godzinach grania w FIFĘ, Louis w końcu dał Zaynowi wygrać. Siedzieli między opakowaniami z pizzą, dwoma sześciopakami piwa, przekomarzając się, a głowa Harry’ego była schowana w szyi Nialla. Rozkosz malowała się na jego sennej twarzy, gdy chłopak drapał go po czaszce. Okazało się, że picie oraz jedzenie całkowicie go wykończyły. Louis musiał powstrzymać się od tego, żeby nie wspiąć się na jego kolana i wyssać malinki na jego skórze, które mówiły mój.

\- Chłopcy, skończyliście już?

Niall wyszczerzył się, całkowicie nieporuszony morderczym spojrzeniem Louisa. Lepiej dla niego. Louis wiedział, że zachowywał się głupio, a rozdrażnienie na jego twarzy prawdopodobnie sprawiało, że wyglądał starzej ze zmarszczkami wokół oczu, ale nie mógł inaczej.

\- Możemy go zatrzymać? – zapytał Niall. – Zawsze chciałem kotka.

Harry zamruczał.

Louis wcisnął się między Harry’ego a oparcie, kładąc dłoń na jego udzie, definitywnie nie-nadąsany. Jak tylko go dotknął, Harry odsunął się od Nialla, aby owinąć się wokół ciała Louisa jak mały koala. Humor Louisa od razu się poprawił. Fascynujące.

Niall przewrócił tylko oczami. Harry nadal był nieświadomy wszystkiego.

\- Wiesz, że to z tobą uwielbiam się przytulać, Lou – wymamrotał Harry w jego skórę i tak. Okej. Może nie aż tak całkiem nieświadomy.

\- Ja nie…

\- Tak, byłeś – powiedział, a jego usta, które przyciskał do szczęki Louisa, wygięły się w uśmiechu. – To nawet gorące.

\- Wasza dwójka jest taka słodka – stwierdził Niall, gdy patrzył na nich z uśmiechem na ustach. Louis od zawsze podejrzewał, że był podglądaczem.

\- Nie zachęcaj ich – mruknął Zayn, kiedy wyszedł ze swojego pokoju, trzymając w dłoni kabel USB. – Będziemy oglądali Avengers. Jeśli ktokolwiek – rzucił wymowne spojrzenie w kierunku Louisa – zacznie dokuczać, zostanie wykopany z pokoju.

\- To nie tak, że nie widzieliśmy tego wcześniej. Pięć razy – podkreślił Louis, bawiąc się lokami Harry’ego. – Nadal wolę Spidermana.

\- A ja lubię Kobietę Kota – powiedział Harry bez cienia sarkazmu w głosie.

\- Idealnie. – Louis nie był w nim beznadziejnie zakochany. A ten ucisk w klatce piersiowej to pewnie zgaga po pizzy.

\- Kobieta Kot? – spytał Zayn i pokręcił zawiedziony głową. – Musimy cię lepiej wyedukować, H.

\- Hej – wymamrotał Harry swoim głosem słodkim jak miód. Zaciskał dłoń na udzie Louisa, gdy mówił: - Kobieta Kot to najlepszy wybór.

Zayn westchnął i uszczypnął Harry’ego w nos, kiedy usiadł między nim a Niallem. Miejsce na małej sofie było ograniczone, więc ich nogi skończyły w plątaninie i nie można było nawet powiedzieć czyja stopa należała do kogo. Louis nie chciał, aby w tamtej chwili jego życie wyglądało inaczej.

*******

Ich mieszkanie przerodziło się w prawdziwą strefę wojny i nieważne co mówił Zayn, to nie była wina Louisa. Możliwe, że to on zaczął rzucać popcornem, ale to Niall był tym, który pierwszy rzucił bananem. Rozkwaszone resztki owocu znajdowały się we włosach Harry’ego. W porządku. Może Louis nieco się zemścił.

\- Louis, na dół! – krzyknął Harry, jego oczy były dzikie, a loki prawdopodobnie jeszcze bardziej. Kiedy jego ostrzeżenie zostało przetworzone przez mózg Louisa, brutalnie rzucona poduszka trafiła go w twarz, a za nią podążył irlandzki okrzyk wojenny.

\- Mam cię, ty angielski kutasie! – Niall stawał się jeszcze bardziej zagorzałym Irlandczykiem, kiedy był zaangażowany w jakąkolwiek wojnę. 

\- Cholerny leprech- kurwa. – Louis zanurkował za kanapę, ponieważ Zayn pojawił się z pistoletem na wodę w ręku Bóg wie skąd i zaczął strzelać w każdego w pobliżu, z szalonym śmiechem godnym Jokera.

\- Skąd, do cholery to wziąłeś?! – Rozkojarzony głos Harry’ego został stłumiony odgłosem wody. Zayn trafił w cel.

Musiał wykorzystać zamieszanie, kiedy rzucali w siebie owocami, które jedynie on odważył się zjeść, i zaniknąć, aby wziąć więcej amunicji. Louis nie mógł uwierzyć, że żaden z nich nie zobaczył, jak wychodzi.

\- Idę, Harry! – Przeturlał się obok kanapy i ochronił się poduszką, gdy Zayn wycelował w niego strumień wody. – Haha, pudło!

Podniósł się i szybko podbiegł do Harry’ego. Chwycił go za rękę i odciągnął z linii ognia.

\- Potrzebujemy broni!

Wolną dłonią przycisnął poduszkę do twarzy Harry’ego i zdołał chwycić jakiś lecący owoc.

\- Jesteś do bani, Nialler!

\- Niezły refleks. – Harry wyszczerzył się szeroko, a w kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się zmarszczki. Jak bardzo nie niestosowne byłoby uklęknięcie na jedno kolano i tworzenie sonetów na temat rzeczy, które mógłby robić, aby wywołać uśmiech na twarzy Harry’ego?

\- Lou… - Harry przekręcił ich tak szybko, że Louis nie zdążył nawet mrugnąć. Skrzywił się, gdy strumień wody uderzył w tył jego głowy. Czy Harry właśnie go obronił? Tak. Tak, obronił. Kurwa. Uczucie zgagi powróciło.

\- Mój bohater! – Louis udał bardzo dramatycznie, że mdleje. Krew szumiała mu w uszach i starał się ignorować wyolbrzymione odgłosy dławienia Nialla i Zayna.

\- Zawsze do usług. – Kiedy usta Harry’ego dotknęły jego ust i rozchyliły się, aby słodko go pocałować, ciepło, które przed chwilą jeszcze czuł, zamieniło się w ogień.

\- Niech wasza dwójka lepiej już skończy. Żadnego bratania się z wrogiem, każdy mężczyzna broni siebie! – wykrzyknął Niall, a potem rzucił w nich poduszkami i brudnymi skarpetkami. Gdy lodowata woda uderzyła w dół pleców Louisa i dostała się pod bieliznę, podskoczył i przypadkowo ugryzł Harry’ego w wargę.

\- Ngh – wydyszał Harry, jego policzki były mocno zarumienione. Ten odgłos zabrzmiał podejrzanie jak jęk przyjemności niż bólu. Albo była to przyjemność spowodowana bólem? Louis bardzo chętnie przyjrzałby się bliżej tej sprawie.

\- Skończyła mi się woda – westchnął Zayn.

\- Przerwa na jedzenie? – zasugerował Louis, skutecznie starając się zamaskować fakt, że brakowało mu oddechu, a jego erekcja tworzyła namiot w spodniach. Niall krzyknął z radości i rzucił brudną bieliznę na podłogę. Na twarzy miał ślady ziemi, który wysypała się z doniczki na oknie. Jezu. Louis zdecydowanie nie miał ochoty tego sprzątać.

Mokrzy, z bliżej niezidentyfikowanymi resztkami jedzenia we włosach, usiedli na kanapie w zdemolowanym salonie i zjedli. Zayn był jedynym, który wyszedł ze wszystkiego bez szwanku – jego quiff został nienaruszony.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis nie mógł uwierzyć, że zasnął w czasie wykładu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że profesor złapał go na tym i zmusił go do stania i wysłuchiwania krytyki na swój temat przed ponad pięć minut przed wszystkimi studentami. Jego policzki jeszcze piekły, gdy siedział w kącie bufetu, zgarbiony nad papierowym kubkiem gorzkiej herbaty, z czapką naciągniętą niemal na oczy.

Jeśli wierzyć jego kolegom z klasy, Louis ślinił się na swój podręcznik i mówił przez sen. Mówił rzeczy związane z Harrym. Może nawet trochę jęczał.

Życie Louisa było jednym, wielkim żartem.

Jego telefon zasygnalizował nową wiadomość, a kiedy przesunął palcem po ekranie, by ją odczytać, przez krótką chwilę rozważał chęć utopienia się w swojej herbacie.

Słyszałem, że dostałeś dzisiaj kazanie. Hahaha czaisz? Kazanie.

Niall studiował produkcję muzyczną. Jak do cholery już o tym wiedział? Louis wybrał jego numer.

\- Jak do kurwy – Louis zaczął, obniżając głos, gdy jego wybuch przykuł uwagę jakiegoś sztywno wyglądającego przechodnia.

\- Wieści szybko się rozchodzą, stary – powiedział Niall, w tle słychać było nikłe dźwięki perkusji i gitary. - Powiedziałem ci wczoraj, żebyś szedł już do łóżka.

\- Tak jakby to było dla mnie przyjemnością nie spać całą noc, żeby dokończyć czytać lekturę na te cholerne zajęcia, Nialler. I wiesz, co powiedział? Wiesz?

\- Zgaduję, że zaraz mi –

\- Powiedział, że jeśli nie obchodzi mnie moja edukacja i wolę spędzać noce imprezując, równie dobrze mogę opuścić jego klasę. Jakby, kurwa, Niall. To nie tak, że się dobrze bawiłem. Jego zajęcia nie są nawet jedyne, na które muszę się uczyć. Dodatkowo mam cholerny etat w pracy. Po prostu dzień jest dla mnie za krótki i nie starcza mi już na to czasu. – Nabrał głęboko powietrza, próbując się uspokoić. - Nawet olałem wczoraj Harry’ego, żeby móc się uczyć i na co to wszystko? Po co ja się w ogóle wysilam?

\- Żebyś ukończył szkołę i został nauczycielem?

\- Skończ z tym logicznym myśleniem. Jestem smutny.

Niall zagruchał nad nim, jakby był jakimś płochliwym szczeniaczkiem zostawionym na poboczu drogi.

\- Zaczekaj przy studio w budynku JM. Dam ci przytulańca.

W tym momencie przytulanie brzmiało miło, tak miło.

\- Nie mogę. Mam seminarium za dziesięć minut. Wiesz, dwie godziny przebywania z moimi kolegami z klasy próbującymi nie patrzeć się na mnie i nie szeptać o mojej porażce w byciu człowiekiem. Nie wspominając, że będzie tam mój ulubiony wykładowca. To będzie taka zabawa.

Niall nie brzmiał na zbytnio zmartwionego, mówiąc: - W takim razie powodzenia, Tommo. Dasz radę. – Chociaż z drugiej strony Niall rzadko bywał zmartwiony. Jego tolerancja na robienie przypału była niesamowicie wysoka.

Louis oparł policzek na blacie stołu i zmierzył spojrzeniem chichoczące dziewczyny, przechodzące obok.

\- Nienawidzę wszystkiego i każdego.

\- To w porządku. – powiedział Niall. - Kocham cię.

\- Też cię kocham. – Rozłączył się i wstał, przyciskając do swojej piersi kubek herbaty, co okazało się być ogromnym, ogromnym błędem, bo nim miał szansę zrobić dwa kroki, poczuł plusk gorącego napoju, od razu przesiąkającego przez jego koszulkę.

\- O mój Boże, tak –

\- Czy ty jesteś, kurwa, poważna? – Chwycił między dwa palce materiał swojej koszulki, żeby odkleić ją od swojej piersi. Zamrugał, gdy gorąca herbata spłynęła w dół jego skóry, a jego kubek był już prawie pusty. Ledwo wziął dwa łyki. - Cudownie, kurwa. Dzięki, skarbie.

\- Tak bardzo, bardzo przepraszam – powiedziała dziewczyna, zaczynając wycierać jego tors i brzuch mokrymi chusteczkami, które musiała wyciągnąć ze swojej torby, ale Louis zdecydował zignorować przejęte spojrzenie jej niebieskich oczu i odepchnął ją na bok.

\- Po prostu to zostaw i następnym razem patrz, gdzie idziesz – warknął, a gdyby nie miał już zjebanego dnia, mógłby żałować potraktowania jej tak chamsko. Teraz jednak chciał po prostu dostać się już do tej cholernej klasy, przetrwać ją i pójść do domu.

Ruszył, by przejść obok niej, ale dziewczyna złapała jego łokieć, żeby go zatrzymać.

\- Zaczekaj, ja… nie chciałam. Po prostu, naprawdę cię nie widziałam. Jest coś, co mogę zrobić, by ci się jakoś odpłacić?

Louis chciał się już jej pozbyć.

\- Nic, chyba że masz zapasową koszulkę. – Zgniótł pusty kupek i wrzucił go do kosza, z zamiarem jak najszybszego oddalenia się od tego niewypału człowieka, nim przez przypadek mogłaby w jakiś sposób podrzeć jego spodnie.

\- Zaczekaj! – Zawołała za nim po raz kolejny, dotrzymując mu kroku. - Pozwól mi chociaż kupić ci nową herbatę? Naprawdę mam wyrzuty sumienia.

\- Słuchaj, skarbie. – Posłał jej palące spojrzenie kątem oka. - Jeśli zaraz nie będzie mnie w klasie, mój profesor obedrze mnie ze skóry. I dla twojej wiadomości wolę kutasy, więc możesz dać sobie spokój.

\- Oh. – Wzruszyła ramionami. - Dobrze dla ciebie? Tak samo jak ja. I gdybyś nie wiedział, nie uderzałam do ciebie. Po prostu starałam się być przyzwoitą osobą po tym, jak zrujnowałam twój ranek. Wybacz.

Ostatnie słowo ociekało uszczypliwym sarkazmem, ale Louis nie miał zamiaru denerwować się przez swoje mylne przypuszczenia. Nie miał zamiaru.

\- Mam dodatkową koszulkę swoją drogą. Jest tylko… - Sięgnęła do torby, po czym wyciągnęła skąpy skrawek materiału.- Obiecałam przyjaciółce, że mogę jej pożyczyć, ale… wydaje mi się, że potrzebujesz jej teraz bardziej niż on, hm?

\- Nie. Za żadne skarby –

\- Oh, no dalej, macho. Miej trochę jaj.

\- Nie założę tego. To nie jest… w moim stylu.

Dziewczyna uniosła brew.

\- Rób, co chcesz.

Dziesięć minut później siedział na końcu klasy z kurtką zapiętą pod samą szyję, mimo że ogrzewanie było maksymalnie odkręcone i gotował się w tych ciuchach, ale gdyby miał wybierać pomiędzy odpięciem kurtki a pozwoleniu komuś, aby odgryzł jego ramię, wybrałby to drugie.

To będzie długi dzień.

*******

Do czasu, gdy Louis wreszcie dotarł do domu, udało mu się spóźnić na autobus o pół minuty i wejść w psie gówno w drodze do bloku. Zamykając za sobą drzwi mieszkania, obiecał sobie, że to była ostatnia okropna rzecz, która mu się dzisiaj przydarzy. Od teraz miał zamiar być wzorem szczęścia i sprzyjającej fortuny.

Zayn zamrugał na niego wyglądając na całkiem opanowanego, gdy Louis zrzucił swoją kurtkę i opadł na kanapę.

\- Fajna bluzka.

\- Dzięki – mruknął Louis, rozprostowując nogi, z udem przyciśniętym do Zayna. - Pomyślałem, że spróbuję czegoś nowego.

\- Zawsze uważałem, że twój brzuch nadaje się idealnie do bluzek przed pępek.

Louis poklepał swój nagi brzuch, zamykając oczy. Materiał był czarny , przezroczysty i rozciągnięty na jego ramionach.

\- Wydaje mi się, że ładnie uwydatnia moje bicepsy.

\- Mhm.

\- Podoba ci się koronka na dole?

\- Pewnie, miła w dotyku. Uwielbiam te prześwitujące materiały. Mogę widzieć twoje sutki.

\- Zasługują na to, by być widziane.

Zayn bawił się koronkowym rąbkiem, knykciami muskając żebra Louisa, który był zbyt wykończony, by uciekać od łaskoczącego dotyku.

\- Chcesz trochę płatków czy teraz jesteś już na to zbyt luksusowy?

Louis skinął krótko głową i otworzył szeroko usta, gdy Zayn ułożył miskę pod jego brodą i karmił go łyżką, nie rozlewając przy tym ani kropli.

Louis miał najlepszych przyjaciół na świecie.

*******

Louis miał najgorszą mamę na świecie.

\- Dlaczego do kurwy dałaś mu mój numer bez wcześniejszego spytania mnie o zgodę, mamo?

\- Język – powiedziała, bardziej z nawyku, niż zgorszenia. - Myślałam, że – nie wiem, myślałam, że może chcesz go usłyszeć? Porozmawiać z nim?

Louis opadł na łóżko i spojrzał się pusto w sufit.

\- Nie chcę. Mam wystarczająco problemów i nie potrzebuję kolejnego.

\- Boo, on jest twoim oj –

\- On nie jest moim… – odetchnął głęboko, zaciskając zęby tak mocno, że jego szczęka zaczęła boleć. - On nie jest moim ojcem. Bycie ojcem wymaga więcej, niż ofiarowanie swojej spermy. - Nawet po rozwodzie, Mark był dla niego bardziej ojcem niż Troy kiedykolwiek.

\- Możesz przestać być taki surowy, kochanie? Rozmawiałam z nim trochę i… on naprawdę żałuje. Chce uporządkować rzeczy między wami. – Jay westchnęła i Louis momentalnie poczuł się źle, ale po chwili przypomniał sobie, że to Troy był tym, który zdecydował zostawić ich samych i zacząć swoją nową, małą rodzinę. Nie interesował się nimi aż do teraz, przychodząc z jakimiś wielkimi oczekiwaniami, że co? Zapomną o wszystkim co się stało i zostanie powitany z szeroko otwartymi ramionami? Nie. Nie, kurwa.

\- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

\- Spójrz, nie chcę z nim rozmawiać. Nie chce go widzieć. On jest dla mnie obcym człowiekiem. – Louis ścisnął kołdrę pomiędzy palcami i powstrzymał chęć rozłączenia się i krzyczenia w poduszkę. - Tak w ogóle, to dlaczego teraz? Potrzebuje nerki na przeszczep czy coś?

Chwila ciszy.

Louis usiadł gwałtownie i przycisnął telefon bliżej ucha, czując w skroniach nasilający się, pulsujący ból głowy.

\- Serio potrzebuje nerki?!

\- Nie bądź śmieszny – powiedziała Jay. Louis ciągle nie był przekonany. Musiał być jakiś ukryty motyw. - Nie wspomniał nic o nerce.

\- Cóż, od razu z tym nie wyjedzie, no nie? Skoro już o tym mówimy to chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że nie oddaje mu swojej nerki.

\- Louis, nikt nie prosi cię o oddawanie organów, Chryste. Po prostu go wysłuchaj, jak nie więcej. Jeśli nie spodoba ci się, co ma ci do powiedzenia, zachowaj się jak dorosły i powiedz mu to wprost. Posłuchaj, wiem, że to jest dla ciebie trudne – dodała już łagodniejszym tonem. - Wiem. Ale to może dobrze ci zrobić. Wiem, że boli cię to, że nas opuścił, nawet jeśli nigdy nie powiedziałeś tego na głos. Tęskniłeś za nim i pytałeś o niego, kiedy byłeś malutki, to nie przechodzi ot tak.

\- Nie można tęsknić za czymś, czego nigdy się nie miało. Ledwo go pamiętam. – To co pamięta, to jego mama oszczędzająca każdy pens, który zarobiła i jej czerwone oczy, gdy nie mieli wystarczająco pieniędzy, żeby zapłacić za rachunki, albo gdy nie starczało im na szkolne wycieczki jego albo dziewczynek i święta składające się z używanych ubrań. Pamięta, że musiał śpieszyć się do domu, by opiekować się swoimi dwiema młodszymi siostrami, zamiast grać z kolegami w piłkę na boisku. Zachowywał się jak dorosły, bardziej niż jego tak zwany ojciec kiedykolwiek.

\- Obiecujesz, że o tym pomyślisz?

\- Dobrze - skłamał, wybierając kłaczki z materiału jego dżinsów. - Um, Zayn woła mnie, żebym pomógł mu w kuchni. Będę kończył, okej?

Brzmiała na smutną i zmęczoną, mówiąc: - Okej, kochanie. Uważaj na siebie i dzwoń do mnie, jak tylko możesz. Tęsknie za tobą.

\- Też za tobą tęsknie – odpowiedział, mając to na myśli. - Pa, mamo.

Louis wpatrywał się w telefon, dopóki ekran nie przyciemniał, a potem zrobił się całkowicie czarny. Może powinien zadzwonić do Harry’ego i przełożyć ich randkę. Bycie smutnym i przygnębionym nie było ani trochę atrakcyjne, a Louis chciał zatrzymać przy sobie Harry’ego tak długo, jak tylko mógł.

Zegar wskazywał dziewiętnastą czterdzieści sześć, a Harry miał się pojawić za jakieś piętnaście minut, więc prawdopodobnie był już w drodze do jego mieszkania, co oznaczało, że było już za późno by odwoływać ich randkę.

Poszedł do łazienki, aby opłukać twarz chłodną wodą. Nabrał na palce żel i wtarł go we włosy, odgarniając niechlujną grzywkę na bok i tworząc coś na kształt quiffa; Zayn nazwał jego fryzurę „włosami gorącego tatusia”. Właśnie miał siadać na kanapę w salonie, kiedy rozbrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi.

Ponieważ Niall wyszedł na „polowanie na tyłki”, jak uroczo to ujął, a Zayn uciął sobie drzemkę w swoim pokoju, Louis szybko wstał, żeby otworzyć drzwi.

\- Hej. – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, przyciągnął Louisa za talię i złożył pocałunek na jego ustach. Nagle łomotanie w jego czaszce stało się znośne.

\- Hej – powtórzył, wdychając zapach Harry’ego. – Pachniesz naprawdę cudownie.

\- Dziękuję. Tak się składa, że codziennie biorę prysznic – powiedział Harry, a w jego policzku ukazał się dołeczek. Louis miał ochotę go zwinąć i schować do kieszeni.

\- Chcesz zostać tu na chwilę? Jest bałagan, ale… widziałeś to mieszkanie w gorszym stanie.

\- Tak, okej. – Wziął Louisa za dłoń i pozwolił wprowadzić się do środka. – Przynajmniej tym razem na lampie nie ma brudnej bielizny.

Uśmiech na twarzy Louisa przypominał bardziej grymas, ale przynajmniej się postarał. Jednak niewystarczająco.

\- Hej – powiedział Harry, obejmując dłońmi twarzy Louisa. Pocierał delikatnie kciukiem skórę za uchem chłopaka. – Wszystko w porządku?

Louis spuścił nieco głowę, wzruszył niepewnie ramionami.

\- Jestem… Jestem trochę zmęczony, to wszystko.

Harry przytulił go, kładąc dłoń na jego karku, a stały rytm serca w piersi Harry’ego sprawił, że Louis znalazł się w stanie sennego spokoju.

\- Wolałbyś zostać tutaj? Ponieważ naprawdę mi to nie przeszkadza.

\- Ale już się ubrałeś i wyglądasz tak pięknie…

\- Cóż, ale jesteś tutaj, zobaczyłeś i doceniłeś mój wysiłek, więc… misja spełniona. – Jego uśmiech był cholernie czarujący. – Mogę cię poprzytulać? A ty mnie?

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie masz nic przeciwko?

\- Oczywiście – powiedział, sunąc dłonią wzdłuż pleców Harry’ego w uspokajających ruchach. Jego dotyk działał lepiej niż Advil.

\- Okej. Przepraszam, że nie jest tak fajnie, jak obiecałem. Postaram się bardziej następnym razem – wymamrotał w jego ramię, wdychając słodki zapach chłopaka, a materiał koszulki, który czuł pod palcami, był niewiarygodnie miękki.

\- Louis, mógłbyś mnie po prostu posadzić na krześle i kazać sobie przyglądać bez słowa i zapewniam cię, że byłby to mój najlepiej spędzony czas.

Louis parsknął śmiechem i przytulił go mocniej. Słowa „tak łatwo cię kochać” znajdowały się na końcu jego języka.

\- Zapamiętam to.

\- Dobrze. Ale teraz idziemy się trochę poprzytulać. - Harry podniósł go i zaczął chichotać, kiedy Louis stanął swoimi stopami na jego i razem przeszli do sypialni Louisa.

\- Jestem ciężki! – narzekał, ukrywając uśmiech w szyi Harry’ego, kiedy owijał ramiona wokół jego szyi, aby zmniejszyć ciężar na stopach.

\- Tak ciężki jak piórko. – Złapał go za talię i uniósł, aby położyć go na łóżku. – Przesuń się.

Materac ugiął się pod jego ciężarem. Louis ułożył głowę na poduszce i wystarczyły zaledwie dwie sekundy, aby Harry owinął swoje ramiona wokół niego, a klatka piersiowa przyciśnięta do pleców Louisa była silna i ciepła.

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie byłem małą łyżeczką. W sensie, nie z chłopakiem, który nie byłby Niallem albo Zaynem. – Dżinsy, które miał na sobie, były ciasne i nieco krępowały ruchy i Louis naprawdę chciał je zdjąć, ale nie chciał również, aby Harry pomyślał o tym w jakimś seksualnym kontekście. Nie miał na to zbytnio ochoty.

\- I jaki jest werdykt? Podoba ci się? – Harry pogładził delikatnie opuszkami palców jego knykcie.

\- Tak – przyznał Louis. – Jest miło… z tobą. – Sprawia, że czuję się bezpieczny i kochany, pomyślał, jednak nie powiedział tego na głos.

\- Dobrze, bo lubię trzymać cię w ten sposób. – Przejechał nosem po jego szyi, głaszcząc jego dłoń i owijając palce wokół nadgarstka.

Pościel zaszeleściła, oddech Harry’ego na jego szyi był niewiarygodnie ciepły.

\- Myślisz, że moglibyśmy jakoś… przebrać się w coś wygodniejszego? Mam naprawdę okropnie ciasne dżinsy.

\- Tak – powiedział Louis i wypuścił drżący oddech. – Ja tak samo.

Usiedli, aby pozbyć się spodni i koszulek, kiedy Harry pogroził mu palcem.

\- Żadnych zabaw, Tomlinson. Jestem cnotliwym młodym mężczyzną.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy zniosę to gorąco – oznajmił z przekąsem Louis, w głębi ducha wdzięczny, że Harry potrafił czytać z niego jak z otwartej książki. – Powinienem cię ostrzec. Bywam czasem nieprzyzwoity.

\- Drogi Jezu – zachichotał. – Chodź więc tutaj, ty chochliku. Muszę upewnić się, że będziesz się dobrze zachowywać.

\- Lepiej, żebyś to zrobił – wymamrotał w jego obojczyk, kiedy wtulił się mocno w jego ciało i wcisnął mu głowę pod podbródek. Splótł nawet ich nogi razem, aby być jeszcze bliżej.

\- Lou?

\- Hm?

\- Czy to damska koszulka na twoim krześle?

Louis odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć w tamtym kierunku. Harry wpatrywał się w pożyczony crop top.

\- Tak. Postanowiłem zmienić moją garderobę.

\- Oh, okej – mruknął Harry, skonsternowany.

\- Żartuje, skarbie. – Louis przesunął powoli swoją dłoń w dół i położył ją na biodrze chłopaka, uwielbiając sposób, w jaki wygiął się do tego dotyku. – Miałem trochę dziwny dzień.

\- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

Powinien wzruszyć ramionami i powiedzieć, że nie ma o czym, gdyż to nie jest aż tak ważna sprawa. Powinien zamknąć się w sobie; robił tak zawsze, gdy ludzie, których nie znał za długo, próbowali wyciągnąć z niego jakieś informacje. Nie zrobił tego. Ponieważ Harry był szczery i czuły i delikatny i nie naciskał na Louisa w żadnej kwestii. Louis pozwolił swoim myślom wybiec w przyszłość, gdzie mógł dostrzec ich dwójkę, żyjącą razem, w domu pełnym dzieci i kotków, kradnącą sobie pocałunki w korytarzach. Coś w tym chłopcu sprawiało, że potrafił rozłożyć się przed nim jak stare krzesło ogrodowe. To było nie fair.

\- Przerwij mi, jeśli cię znudzę.

Nie przestali rozmawiać dopóki świat za oknem otuliła ciemność, nieruchoma i cicha, a gorąco ich bliskości przeniknęło materac, pościel i kości Louisa. I nawet mimo tego, że kontakt ich ciał wywoływał szybsze bicie serca, to nie była pilna potrzeba. Nie tak pilna jak słuchanie głosu Harry’ego, wolnego i słodkiego jak melasa, kiedy szeptał przypadkowe myśli w policzek Louisa. Nie tak pilna jak po prostu bycie blisko, tulenie, wyciskanie delikatnych pocałunków na ustach.

Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zapamiętał Louis przed zapadnięciem w sen, były wargi Harry’ego przy linii jego włosów i nie potrafił powstrzymać myśli „mógłbym się do tego przyzwyczaić”.


	6. Chapter 6

Poranne światło przebiło się przez okno i padało na jego twarz; kołdra zsunęła się na uda, które… Louis pokręcił się na swoim miejscu, marszcząc brwi, gdy nie potrafił poruszyć nogami. Spojrzał w dół zaspanym wzrokiem i uświadomił sobie, że Harry owinął się wokół niego jak koala, chrapiąc cicho w jego brzuch. Ułożył się z powrotem na poduszce i wsunął palce w bałagan loków na głowie Harry’ego. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio tak dobrze spał i nie obudził się z zimnymi stopami.

Wiedział, że Harry już się obudził, ponieważ chrapanie zmieniło się w senny jęk, a ramię na jego pasie objęło go mocniej. Potarł swoim nosem o brzuch Louisa.

\- Lou?

\- Hm?

\- Głaszcz mnie. – Poranny głos Harry’ego był niski, ochrypły i brzmiał na dobrze wypieprzonego. Louis absolutnie się na to nie przygotował. Zacisnął palce w jego włosach i pociągnął za nie trochę mocniej niż zwykle. Harry zbytnio się tym nie przejął. W zasadzie to nie miał nic przeciwko.

\- Mmm, tak.

\- Chcesz żebym za nie ciągnął? – zażartował Louis, zakręcając na palcu loki z tyłu głowy Harry’ego.

\- Lou – wydyszał Harry i potarł policzkiem o jego brzuch, wsuwając jednocześnie kciuk pod gumkę bokserek Louisa. – Proszę.

Proszę. Louis był gotów zrobić dla niego wszystko, szczególnie, że zaczął ocierać się o jego nogę, gorący i twardy, więc Louis pociągnął go za włosy jeszcze mocniej.

\- Więc podnieca cię to?

\- Może? – Przymknął oczy i rozchylił usta, z których wydobył się cichy jęk. – Myślisz, że to… myślisz, że to jest dziwne?

\- Dziwne? – Louis zacisnął palce w jego włosach, żeby podciągnąć go do góry. Przygryzł swój policzek, kiedy udo Harry’ego wsunęło się między jego nogi. – Jeśli przez dziwne rozumiesz cholernie gorące, to tak.

Harry pocałował krzywiznę jego szyi i wbił krótkie paznokcie w biodro Louisa.

\- Ty jesteś gorący.

Louis wcale nie zachichotał jak pijany z miłości idiota. Chichotanie było dla słabych.

\- Co jeszcze chcesz, żebym zrobił?

\- Nie wiem – powiedział Harry. Louis mógł założyć się o swój stojak na buty, że to było wielkie okropne kłamstwo.

\- Chciałbyś, żebym… - pociągnął mocno za jego włosy – popchnął cię na moje kolana i dał ci klapsy?

Harry pokręcił się przy jego boku, zaciskając palce na jego talii.

\- T-Tak.

\- A potem związał cię? Byłbyś dla mnie dobrym chłopcem?

Harry zajęczał nisko i zsunął dłoń wzdłuż torsu Louisa, aby owinąć palce wokół jego twardego kutasa w bokserkach. Louis musiał zamrugać dwa razy i wziąć głęboki oddech, żeby przypomnieć sobie, co przed chwilą powiedział.

\- Co jeszcze?

Nawet mimo tego, że Harry chował twarz w jego szyi, Louis wiedział, że się rumieni; mógł poczuć gorąco jego policzków na skórze.

\- Co jeszcze, Harry?

\- Um, coś w stylu… droczenia się ze mną? Um, aż do momentu… kiedy nie będę w stanie znieść więcej, a potem… znów…

\- Chryste. – Wraz z ostatnim pociągnięciem za włosy Harry’ego, przesunął dłoń na jego pośladki. Ścisnął za nie i przeturlał ich tak, żeby znaleźć się między silnymi udami Harry’ego. – Chce tego. Chcę zobaczyć, jak długo wytrzymasz.

\- Wytrzymam. – Harry uniósł się, żeby pocałować kącik jego ust. Wypchnął biodra w górę. – Dla ciebie. Będę dobry.

Louis musiał przygryźć skórę na jego szyi, aby powstrzymać jęk.

\- Kurwa, rzeczy, które chcę z tobą zrobić…

\- Więc je zrób. – Przekręcił głowę i dał Louisowi pełen dostęp do swojej szyi, a Louis zaczął ją gryźć, lizać i ssać malinki, kiedy Harry wędrował dłońmi po jego kręgosłupie. – Chcę cię zadowolić.

Louis nigdy wcześniej nie był tak podniecony tylko do samej rozmowy. Słowa Harry’ego spływały z jego języka jak płynna czekolada. Chłopak wygiął swoje ciało w stronę Louisa, jęcząc bezradnie, kiedy ten chwycił jego nadgarstki i przycisnął je do poduszki nad jego głową.

\- Boże, zrobisz to, prawda? Pozwolisz mi na te wszystkie niegrzeczne rzeczy. – Scałował drogę do jego ucha i zassał miejsce tuż za nim, kręcąc biodrami ósemki tuż przy erekcji Harry’ego.

\- Lou—

\- Myślisz, że mógłbyś… - Docisnął biodra mocniej, czując dreszcz, który przeszedł przez ciało chłopaka. - …dość od tego?

\- Kurwa, tak. – Kiedy Louis zacisnął bardziej uchwyt na jego nadgarstkach, Harry wygiął plecy w łuk. Louis mógł poczuć pod palcami jego szaleńczy puls. Nigdy wcześniej nie był z kimś tak bardzo wrażliwym na dotyk. Nikt wcześniej nie patrzył na niego sposób, jakby cały świat nie miał znaczenia, a każdy dotyk ich skóry wysyłał elektryczne impulsy. Harry oddawał się Louisowi całkowicie.

\- Jesteś taki piękny. – Przycisnął usta do jego szczęki, całując delikatnie ciepłą skórę. – Mój piękny Harry.

Harry sapnął i uwolnił jedną z dłoni, którą od razu wsunął we włosy Louisa.

\- Jestem… blisko.

Louis chciał zsunąć ich bokserki i zrobić to tak, jak należy; chciał czuć Harry’ego od razu przy sobie, gorącego i mokrego i spragnionego. Chciał, ale nie potrafił znaleźć w sobie siły żeby się cofnąć chociaż na sekundę. Nie z udami Harry’ego zaciśniętymi na swoich biodrach i tarciem tak dobrym, że ledwo spójnie myślał.

\- Tak, tak – wymamrotał Harry, jego głos był tak ochrypły i pełen pragnienia, że Louis poczuł gorąco w podbrzuszu. – Żałuję, że nie widzę teraz… nie widzę twojego tyłka.

\- Mojego t—

Harry przesunął dłoń w dół jego pleców aż do bokserek i ścisnął jeden z pośladków Louisa w swojej ogromnej dłoni i okej. Nikt nie musiał dowiedzieć się, że aby zachować kontrolę, Louis musiał pomyśleć o Niallu z majtkami na głowie.

\- Założę się, że wygląda… cudownie. Taki o-okrągły i miękki. – Wypuścił drżące powietrze na szyję Louisa. Uwolnił drugą dłoń i położył ją na jego karku. – Tak bardzo chcę cię wylizać.

\- Kurwa mać, Harry. – Mógł poczuć drżenie ud Harry’ego, a wtedy w dole jego kręgosłupa rozprzestrzeniło się prawdziwe gorąco, bo wilgotna główka kutasa chłopaka wysunęła się zza gumki bokserek i zostawiła mokry ślad na podbrzuszu Louisa.

\- Ngh, L-Lou. Lou, jestem… - Wbił paznokcie w jego tyłek, wypuszczając głośny jęk przy jego skórze, gdy poruszał szybko biodrami i zaciskał uda na biodrach Louisa tak mocno, że było to niemal bolesne.

Louis zmusił się, aby trzymać oczy otwarte i wpatrywał się w Harry’ego, który odchylił głowę; jego szczeka była ostro zarysowana, a policzki różowe, gdy doszedł między ich brzuchami, spinając mocno mięśnie. Louis był tak bardzo blisko, że mógł poczuć ogień na każdym zakończeniu nerwów. Potrzebował jedynie…

Bang. Bang. Bang.

\- Louis! Wstawajcie, wy leniwie skurwysyny!

Był zbyt otępiony, żeby choćby zareagować i zdążył jedynie rozchylić szeroko oczy, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem i do środka wszedł Niall. Zatrzymał się zaledwie dwa kroki przed łóżkiem, na które już miał zamiar wskoczyć, jak robił to każdego ranka. Miał w uszach słuchawki i był ubrany w to samo, co wczoraj. Zamrugał zaskoczony.

\- Kurwa.

Otrząsnął się z otępienia i zaczął przeskakiwać w panice z nogi na nogę jak zdezorientowana wiewiórka. Louis pewnie by się zaśmiał, jeśli dłoń Harry’ego nie ściskałaby nadal jego tyłka, a sperma zasychała na ich brzuchach. Był tak twardy, że chciał płakać.

\- Niall, czy możesz…? – Jego głos był piskliwy. Niall z czerwonego zrobił się niemal fioletowy.

\- Kurwa, przepraszam! Ja… uh. – Pomachał im słabo dłonią i spojrzał na nią, jakby właśnie go obraziła, ponieważ jego twarz wyrażała coś w stylu: po chuj to zrobiłem? Wybiegł szybko z pokoju bez zamykania za sobą drzwi.

\- Zamorduje go – jęknął Louis w szyję Harry’ego.

\- Chcesz, żebym… - Harry poruszył brwiami, twarz miał spoconą i zrelaksowaną. - …wiesz. – Zrobił dłonią ruch, jakby przesuwał nią po penisie tuż przed twarzą Louisa, który przygryzł skórę na jego ramieniu, wbijając zęby w ciepłą, miękką skórę i odliczył do pięciu.

\- Nie da rady. Pieprzony Niall zniszczył cały nastrój. Po prostu… - Odsunął się z trudem od Harry’ego, ale nie potrafił przestać na niego patrzeć; rozłożonego pod nim, zaspokojonego i nieco zaspanego, z głodnym wzrokiem wbitym w Louisa.

\- Dalej jesteś twardy – zauważył Harry i oblizał usta, jakby Louis nie cierpiał już wystarczająco.

\- Cóż, tak. Wdziałeś siebie?

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz, żebym…

Oh, chciał, ale… Nie, kiedy nie mógł cieszyć się tym w odpowiedni sposób i na pewno nie w pośpiechu.

\- Potem, okej? Kiedy nie będzie już dzieci.

Harry uśmiechnął się i przeciągnął na łóżku jak mały kociak.

\- Wyczyszczę cię, dobrze? – Nie czekał na jego odpowiedź i udał się do przylegającej do sypialni łazienki. Zwilżał ręcznik ciepłą wodą, kiedy poczuł, że Harry układa dłoń na jego biodrze, drugą sunąc wokół jego talii, by wyciągnąć ręcznik z jego dłoni. Louis podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na ich odbicie w lustrze, czując suchość w ustach, gdy Harry spojrzenie Harry’ego poraziło go swoją intenstywnością. Może mógłby się trochę pośpieszyć?

Gdy Harry już się oczyścił, ręcznik spadł na blat z cichym plasknięciem. Jego solidna klatka piersiowa była przyciśnięta do pleców Louisa, a paznokciami zahaczył o jego wrażliwe sutki, sunąc wzdłuż jego piersi, aż do ścieżki miękkich włosków znikającej za gumką jego majtek.

\- Jesteś naprawdę, naprawdę gorący. – Harry musnął ustami jego ucho, podczas gdy jego palce zanurkowały w dół bokserek Louisa, wirując wokół jego długości. - Spójrz na siebie.

Louis przytrzymywał się blatu tak mocno, że jego kłykcie pobielały. Widział siebie w odbiciu - spoconego, zarumienionego, zniszczonego. Potrzebującego. Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed wydawaniem cichutkich, entuzjastycznych odgłosów, gdy Harry otoczył go swoją dłonią w silnym uścisku i zaczął obciągać mu boleśnie powoli.

\- Taki gruby. – Harry szepnął, przyciskając swojego w połowie twardego penisa to jego pośladków. – Nie mogę się doczekać, aż poczuję jak mnie rozciągasz. Chcę tego. Chcę też być wewnątrz ciebie. Chcę spróbować wszystkiego.

Louis czuł, że jego kolana mogły ugiąć się w każdej chwili, był tego pewien.

\- Tak, tak. Też tego pragnę. Wszystkiego. Proszę.

Harry przejechał kciukiem po jego szczelince na czubku, otwierając usta przy boku szyi Louisa, by wyssać malinkę na jego zarumienionej skórze.

\- Tommo! Co ty, kurwa, zrobiłeś Niallowi, że wygląda tak traumaty– oh, cześć, Harry. – Zayn zatrzymał się w przejściu, uśmiechając pod nosem, jakby wcale nie był dzisiaj drugą osobą, która zrujnowała poranek Louisa.

Czy naprawdę to takie trudne zapukać i czekać na odpowiedź? Co do kurwy.

\- Możecie przestać się wygłupiać i przyjść na śniadanie zanim wystygnie? Zrobiłem jajka.

Być może to tylko wyobraźnia Louisa, ale wydawało mu się, że gdy Zayn wychodził z łazienki, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, co właśnie zrobił i wcale nie było mu przez to przykro.

\- Lepiej chodźmy zanim Zayn wróci, żeby nas stąd wytargać.

Harry zacisnął wokół niego dłoń.

\- Ale…

\- Idź, zajmij czymś ich uwagę, a ja zajmę się… tym. – Spojrzał w dół, skomląc, gdy Harry odsunął od niego rękę. Wypchnął go z łazienki, na co Harry bardzo niechętnie pozwolił, i zamknął za nim drzwi. Podpierając się dłonią o ścianę, z palcami wbijającymi się w kafelki, doszedł nawet nie dwadzieścia sekund później, zwijając palce przez siłę swojego orgazmu.

Louis usiadł do stołu, żeby zjeść, a Harry od razu zaczął dyskretnie pocierać o siebie ich stopy. Gdy Louis spojrzał na niego i dostrzegł, że chłopak również się w niego wpatruje, zdał sobie sprawę, że obciąganie nie rozluźniło napięcia seksualnego pomiędzy nimi.

Twarz Nialla natomiast była w dalszym ciągu odcienia rażącej czerwieni.

\- Nialler – powiedział Louis, kopiąc go w łydkę. - Masz zamiar się teraz do nas nie odzywać? Obydwoje jesteśmy już ubrani, możesz patrzeć.

Niall, na którego policzkach wyskoczyły wielkie, czerwone plamy, zerknął w górę, by spotkać spojrzenie Louisa.

\- Nie chodzi o to. Wasza dwójka… to po prostu było naprawdę, naprawdę gorące, to wszystko.

Louis zakrztusił się swoimi jajkami, rzucając piorunujące spojrzenie Zaynowi, który śmiał się tak bardzo, że ledwo mógł złapać oddech. Niall wzruszył ramionami, pakując do buzi pełno jedzenia, prawdopodobnie po to, by nie musiał opowiadać ze szczegółami o jego wewnętrznym kryzysie, a Harry tylko podrapał się po torsie i uśmiechnął się.

*******

Kolejny tydzień był do bani, delikatnie mówiąc. Louis i Harry nie widzieli się od dni, obydwoje zakopani po uczy w podręcznikach i wnioskach o praktyki na semestr. Ostatni raz, gdy się pocałowali, był po cotygodniowej sesji jogi, dokładnie sto sześć godzin temu i Louis tęsknił za nim. Tęsknił za miękkością jego ust, za tym, że jego skóra pachniała mango, a ich ciała idealnie wpasowywały się w siebie na całej długości. Tęsknił za jego głosem i grą słów, by Louis mógł udawać, że nie znosi, gdy Harry tak się droczy. Rozmowa przez telefon całkowicie tego nie oddawała.

\- Możesz przestać drzeć te chusteczki, Louis? – spytał Niall, siedząc po turecku na łóżku Louisa.

\- Co?

Niall wskazał spojrzeniem na Louisa biurko.

\- Och. – Louis szturchnął palcem małą górkę podartych chusteczek i uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem. - Chyba czas na przerwę od nauki.

\- Tak, kurwa! – Niall odepchnął swój laptop, pocierając oczy. – Gdzie jest Zayn?

\- Chyba w studio. Powinien pracować nad zadaniem ze sztuki nowoczesnej. – Louis ma tylko nadzieję, że Zayn nie zapomniał o takich czynnościach jak jedzenie. Może powinien wysłać mu smsa.

Właśnie gdy miał otworzyć wiadomość, by do niego napisać, usłyszeli odgłos kroków na korytarzu i po chwili trzask sypialnianych drzwi Zayna. Louis nigdy nie był osobą dobrze radzącą sobie z ciekawością, więc wymsknął się ze swojego pokoju i bez pukania wszedł do Zayna. Prawdopodobnie powinni zrobić coś z tym okropnym nawykiem i brakiem prywatnej przestrzeni, ale cóż. Dzisiaj nie był na to odpowiedni czas.

\- Zaynie? W porządku, kochanie? – Louis oparł się o drzwi, przyglądając się temu, jak Zayn rzuca się szalenie po pokoju, podnosząc przypadkowe rzeczy i odkładając je w inne miejsce. Jego włosy były rozwichrzone, jakby notorycznie przebiegał przez nie dłonią. 

\- Zayn? – Louis podszedł do niego i ułożył dłoń na jego ramieniu, odciągając go od szklanki z brudnymi pędzlami. – Co się stało?

Jego nozdrza unosiły się, gdy opuścił ramiona do boków, zaciskając usta w cienką linię. To nigdy nie zapowiadało niczego dobrego.

\- Pocałowałem go. – Zamrugał, wyrywając się z amoku. – O mój pieprzony Boże. Lou, ja go pocałowałem.

\- Czekaj. Rozmawiamy o Liamie? – Louis spytał, przejeżdżając dłonią po jego wytatuowanym bicepsie.

\- Tak. Ja po prostu… A on… Cholera jasna.

\- Jest jednym z tych gości, którzy są okropni w całowaniu?

\- Nie wiem – powiedział zbolałym głosem Zayn, opuszczając ramiona. Nawet jego włosy wydawały oklapnięte, jakby we współczuciu. – Nie oddał pocałunku.

\- Och. – Louis pociągnął swojego najlepszego przyjaciela do uścisku, zastanawiając się jak Liam mógł oprzeć się tej twarzy, z długimi rzęsami, otaczającymi oczy o kolorze whiskey, zarysowaną linią szczęki i wydętymi ustami, z rysującym się nad nimi delikatnym sercem. To po prostu nie było w porządku. – Chcesz obejrzeć „Avengers”? – Czasem były rzeczy ważniejsze od dokończenia eseju. Może iść do łóżka później i to dokończyć.

\- Okej.

\- Nadchodzę z czekoladą! – wrzasnął Niall, rzucając się na ich dwójkę. – O smaku kawy, taka jak lubisz.

Jeśli Louis pociągnął nosem, żaden z nich tego nie skomentował, tylko przytulili się bardziej, gładząc włosy Zayna, na co pozwolenie miała tylko ich dwójka.

Dzwonek do drzwi zadzwonił zaraz po tym, gdy rozsiedli się przed telewizorem.

\- Otworzę. – Niall zaoferował, schodząc z kanapy z głośnym jękiem protestu. Czasami Louis podejrzewał, że Niall był pijanym czterdziestoletnim kawalerem w ciele dwudziestolatka.

\- Gdzie tak w ogóle spotkałeś Liama? Myślałem, że byłeś w studio.

\- Tak jakby, um, napisałem do niego? Żeby spotkał się ze mną na uniwerku? I potem po prostu… Zrobiłem to.

Louis przekręcił się na kanapie, by na niego spojrzeć, opierając brodę na kolanach.

\- Co powiedział? Po tym jak… Wiesz.

\- Nie zostałem przy nim wystarczająco długo, żeby się dowiedzieć. Można powiedzieć, że… Wybiegłem.

Louis westchnął.

\- Zayn.

\- Co?

\- Nie możesz po prostu wybiegać. Może po prostu był zbyt zaskoczony żeby –

\- Lou! – zawołał Niall. - To do ciebie!

*******

Piętnaście minut później Louis siedział wgnieciony w podłokietnik, podczas gdy dziewczyna, od której pożyczył bluzkę – Perrie – usadowiła się pomiędzy Zaynem i oczarowanym Niallem, który aktualnie masował jej stopy. Za każdym razem, kiedy Louis prosił o masaż stóp, najpierw musiał przynieść mu jedzenie jako łapówkę. Co to ma być za faworyzowanie?

\- Moim ulubionym jest Hulk – powiedziała, wkładając chipsy do ust i zginając palce swoich stóp, kiwając Niallowi w podziękowaniu, gdy rozciągnęła nogi. 

\- Moim też! – oznajmił Zayn, dosłownie odwracając się plecami do Louisa. Mimo, iż Zayn preferował mężczyzn, bardzo rzadko mówił „nie” pięknym twarzom, bez względu czy to mężczyzna, czy kobieta.

Skandaliczne zachowanie jego przyjaciół mogłoby zostać uznane za obraźliwe, gdyby Perrie wcześniej nie pochwaliła plakatu Davida Beckhama, ubranego w naprawdę małe szorty. Uznali, że może zostać.

\- Wolę „Kobietę kot”. – Louis usłyszał słowa wydostające się z jego ust i trzy głowy jednogłośnie odwróciły się, by spojrzeć na niego z wyrazami od zdezorientowania po czułe zirytowanie.

\- Owinął cię wokół małego paluszka – powiedział Zayn, mierzwiąc włosy Louisa, podczas gdy Niall zadbał o efekty dźwiękowe, imitując odgłos uderzania batem. - Powinieneś po niego zadzwonić.

\- Dzisiaj robi prezentację, powiedział, żebym dzwonił do niego tylko, jakby się paliło.

\- Kiedy chcesz mu się oświadczyć? – Niall spytał po raz trzeci w tym tygodniu.

\- Znam go tylko od miesiąca i dwóch dni. – Louis schował twarz za poduszką i rzucił się na ich kolana. Żaden z nich nie wydawał się mieć nic przeciwko. – Przestańcie się ze mnie nabijać, jestem wrażliwą osobą.

Paznokcie, które były zdecydowanie zbyt ostre, jak na Zayna czy Nialla, przesunęły delikatnie w dół jego pleców. Taak. Perrie mogła zostać w ich gronie.

\- Kto to Hazza?

\- Przyszły narzeczony Louisa. Obstawiam dwa miesiące zanim uciekną i potajemnie się pobiorą – powiedział Niall. – Oni są tak obrzydliwi, przysięgam na Boga. W zeszłym tygodniu, kiedy Harry był u nas, karmili się nawzajem lodami i prowadzili rozmowę tylko przez robienie jakichś min.

\- Zamknij się – jęknął Louis, chowając swoją paląca z zażenowania twarz w udach Nialla. – Nie zachowuj się, jakbyś tego nienawidził.

\- Kocham to – odpowiedział Niall z całkowitą powagą. - To jest lepsze, niż oglądanie telenowel.

\- Tylko że zwiększą ilością nagości. Jesteś naprawdę cholernie głośny, Louis. Powinieneś wiedzieć, że twoja łazienka niesie echo – dodał Zayn.

\- To było tylko raz! I jesteście małymi cholerami, zachowywaliście się jakbyście wcale nie wiedzieli, co tam robimy! – Louis obiecał sobie, że załaskota Zayna, aż się nie zsika. - Nienawidzę was.

\- Też cię kochamy – powiedział Niall.

Perrie tylko zachichotała zaskakująco niskim głosem, kontynuując delikatnie drapanie jego plecy.


End file.
